Mission Felin
by Toboe Yunie
Summary: Up chap 9!-- Wufei fantasme sur Duo, pète un cable et s'en prend à lui, la jeune fille trouvée par Duo n'est pas si gentille, Heero et Zechs vivent le parfait amour et le japonais en oubli même certaine personne!
1. Mission Felin

**Titre : Mission Félin **

**Auteur : Moi, j'ai nommé ToBoe Yunie **

**Mail : audreyncpfree.fr **

**Source : Gundam Wing ouaaiii **

**Genre : euh je dirais Action, Ooc, Centrer principalement sur Duo. Si vous voyer d'autres trucs prévenez moi. **

**Couples : 3x4 j'hésite avec un 1x5 ou un 1xR et 5x6 ou alors 1x6 et 5xS et pour Duo mystère. **

**Disclamer : c'est bientôt Noël, peut être que...  
Duo : va plus vites dit le.  
Yunie : meuuh euh (non non je suis pas une vache) sont pas a mouaa TT  
Duo : tu vois c'étais pas dur.  
Yunie : parle pour toi. C'est ma première fanfic soyer sympa !!! **

**Note: les deux premiers chapitres ne sont pas géniaux, faut bien que l'histoire commence, s'il vous plait ne vous arreter pas au deux premiers chapitres lisez tout. En plus ils ne sont pas très long.Merci**

****

**Mission Félin**

-01 ici 02, je me dirige vers le hangar.

-01 à 02, je suis dans la salle de contrôle, tu auras 10 minutes pour sortir avant l'explosion. 01 out.

-Bien reçu 01. 04 pas de Ozie dans le coin ?

-Ici 04. Non aucun.

-02 out.

Duo se dirigea dans un grand couloir. Wufei l'avait obligé à apprendre le plan de la base par cœur. Rien qu'à y repenser Duo en avait des frissons, le chinois l'avait harcelé partout ou il allait pour lui faire apprendre le plan.

-Tu me le payeras Wuffy. Après avoir bien mijoté sa vengeance, le pilote 02 couru jusqu'au bout d'un corridor et tomba nez à nez avec une faction Ozies comme il le disait si bien.

-Eh toi ! Qui est tu?

-Je suis venu t'apporter la mort. Je suis Shinigami.

Duo est étais tous content d'avoir trouvé cette formule, et il se congratula lui-même :

-Je suis le meilleur, i'm the best.

Les soldats étaient déjà surpris de voir un ado ici, mais encore plus quand celui-ci se mit à danser la gigue devant eux, un revolver à la main. Duo stoppa sa danse et leur fit un sourire Shinigamiquement terrifiant. Il leva son arme, et tira une balle pile entre les deux yeux d'un des trois soldats. L'homme tomba raide mort.

-Hum à qui le tour, sourit Shinigami.

-Tu vas payer, hurla un suicidaire.

Celui ci alla rejoindre son compagnon en enfer, un couteau planter dans le cœur made in Duo Maxwell. Le troisième moins téméraire que les deux autres préféra s'enfuir en laissant ses armes sur le sol.

-Je savais que les Ozies étaient des poules mouillées.

Le pilote du Deathscythe reprit sa course vers le hangar et passa devant une porte blindée. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien enfermer la dedans ?

Duo s'approcha, et examina la porte, cette dernière n'était entravée que par un cadenas. Vous connaissez tous la légendaire curiosité de Mr Maxwell, en deux trois mouvements l'accès était libéré. Il entrebâilla prudemment la porte, s'attendant à tomber sur des soldats. Mais rien. Il entra lentement dans la pièce, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. La prison ne contenait aucune fenêtre, aucune ouverture, juste des toilettes et un matelas crasseux. Ses yeux s'habituant aux ténèbres, il vit un corps allongé par terre.

-Bon sang c'est quoi ça ?

Duo s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour le retourner et voir la face du cadavre.

-Shit !! Une fille, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour écartée les mèches collés sur sa peau à cause la sueur et de la saleté.

-Les salauds ils l'ont torturés.

Effectivement, la jeune fille avait des plaies sur les joues, le front mais aussi sur le corps, elle était couverte de crasse et de sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés sûrement du aux coups de couteaux.

- Je peux pas la laisser là.

Duo la mit en position assise, une main sur son dos pour la soutenir. Il lui fit enfiler sa veste et la mit à cheval sur son dos, il lui calla la tête au niveau de son épaule et senti son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

-Bon au moins elle est vivante.

Duo avait eu peur qu'elle soit morte, qu'est ce qu'il allait dire au autres. Bah il était Duo après tout il improviserait. Se dépêché, il fallait se dépêché sinon il allait sauter avec la base.

-02 qu'est ce que tu fout il reste 5 minutes ?

-Zen 05 j'arrive.

Ledit 02 repartit donc en courant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'aux hangar, en évitant de trop secouer la fille sur son dos. Duo arriva et il vit une troupe de Ozies se diriger vers la jeep de ses amis il hurla :

-Attention derrière.

Heero et Trowa dégainèrent leurs armes et ouvrèrent le feu en essayant de ralentir leur avancé, alors que Duo tentait vainement d'arriver jusqu'à la voiture.

-02 dépêches toi cria Quatre.

Duo se jeta dans la voiture en ayant pris soin d'y déposer la jeune fille d'abord. Wufei démarra sur les chapeaux de roues dans un crissement de pneus infernales. Quatre prit une armes et se joignit au tir de Heero et Trowa. Wufei fonçait comme un fou en slalomant entre les soldats. La voiture dérapa et le pilote du Sandrock fut éjecté hors de la voiture, et se retrouva à terre après avoir fais un beau roulé boulé et s'être cogné la tête sur le bitume.

-Wufei !! Demi tour Quatre est tombé, hurla Trowa.

Le pilote de l'Heavy arm bondit hors de la voiture et couru dans la direction de l'empathe.

-Trowa revient cria Duo, bon sang.

Il prit une arme attachée à sa ceinture et se joignit à Heero qui tirait sur les soldats qui s'approchaient de trop près de leurs deux amis. Le Français arriva à la hauteur de Quatre, le prit dans ses bras et repartit en direction de la jeep. Un Ozie plus entraîné que les autres parvint à blesser Trowa en lui éraflant l'épaule d'une balle assez bien viser. Le soldat fut vite abattu par un couteau bien placé. Wufei avait fait demi tour et fonçait droit vers Trowa, celui-ci sauta dans la voiture avec Quatre dans les bras. Wufei dérapa pour la énième fois et repartit dans la bonne direction.

-Ca va ? demanda Duo.

-Oui.

Trowa assit Quatre à coté de la jeune fille et semblât remarquer se présence :

-Qui c'est ? -Je l'est trouvée dans une prison de Oz, je pouvais pas la laisser là bas !

-hm Heero jeta un-regard-qui-tue-made-in-Heero-yui-je-suis-un-glacon.

- Bah koi, je ne suis pas un sans cœur mouaa Môssieur !!!

-hn, on en discutera.

La jeep fonçait droit devant elle, tous étaient accrochés comme ils pouvaient, Duo tenait la jeune fille par un bras et se cramponnait de l'autre, Trowa serrait Quatre contre lui et avait bouclé sa ceinture, et Heero assit à la place du co-pilote se tenait droit, impassible une arme à la main, des fois qu'un soldat de Oz s'approche d'un peu de trop prés.

-Attention !!! Couchez vous, hurla Duo en se jetant sur le plancher de la voiture serrant la fille sous lui pour la protéger.

La base explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, des bouts de métal volait de par et d'autres sur la routes, Wufei essayait tant bien que mal de les éviter, la voiture fit un vol plané quand elle prit pour tremplin un bout de Ms.

-P'tin wuffie tu peux pas faire attention non ? Effectivement Duo venait de se mordre la langue en ressentant le choc de l'atterrissage de la voiture.

-Je fais ce que je peux Maxwell, grogna Wufei, ce dernier avait les traits tirés et des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues tellement la vitesse était rapide.

Une jeep de soldats s'approcha par derrière, un commando de Taurus avaient été lancés, ils faisaient feu partout et Wufei accéléra encore. La forêt n'était pas loin, si ils y parvenaient ils étaient sauvés, Duo le savait, il croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux serrant contre lui le petit corps chaud de la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé.

-On va s'en sortir, je te le promets et tu pourras vivre, et tu seras en liberté. Libre. Tu seras libre, je t'en fais le serment. Murmura Duo à l'oreille de la jeune fille, et il s'évanouit un bout de métal heurtant son crâne.

**Fin de la mise en bouche !!! **

J'attends vos reviews avec impatiences !!!

Ouaiii g finit la mise en bouche, ça ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais écrit au départ mais bon, je le préfére comme ça. Vous en pensez koi les mecs. Duo : pourkoi je suis évanoui à la fin ? Heero : pourkoi je suis un glaçon ? Trowa :pourkoi je suis muet tout le tps ? Quatre : pourkoi je tombe de la jeep ? Wufei : pourkoi je pleure en conduisant une voiture ? Yunie : vous avez lu la fic les gars ? Tous : non pourkois ? Yunie : désespérant !!!


	2. Réveil

**Titre : Mission Félin (chapter one fight) **

**Auteur : Bah pour l'instant c'est toujours moi, Yunie pour ceux qui aurait oublié. **

**Mail : audreyncpfree.fr **

**Sources : Des Beaux gosses partout, de la guerre, des glaçons, des murs. C'est bon vous avez trouvés. **

**Genre : Action, petits bisous dans ce chapitre, Ooc, Centrer principalement sur Duo.  
  
Couples : je n'ai toujours pas décidé, 3x4 sûr !!! Et pour les autres bah je cherche mais je pense en faire des originaux !! **

**Disclamer : Yunie : Duooooooo (voix suave)  
Duo : vi ?  
Yunie : tu m'appartiens ahahahah  
Duo : c'est ça rêve et bois de l'eau.  
Yunie : un jour je l'est aurais. Mais pas pour l'instant TT **

**« ... » Pensées de Duo (pour l'instant) **

** C'est ma première fanfic soyer sympa. **

****

****

**Mission Félin : Réveil **

Quand Duo reprit conscience il étais toujours allongé dans la jeep, et celle-ci roulait encore.

-Ooohh !! Mon crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de Gundam y a organisé une rêve- partie agrémenté d'un numéro de saut à l'élastique.

-Toujours le sens de la formule Maxwell.

Wufei n'était plus au volant mais sur le siége du co-pilote, le bras en sang et la joue légèrement entaillée. Heero pour qui tous semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, l'avait remplacé et pris le relais aux commandes de la voiture. Duo se releva et s'assit dans un coin du véhicule et il ramena la jeune fille entre ses jambes.

-Toujours Wuffie, tu devrais me connaître maintenant non ?

-Maxwell !!!

-Oui Oui je sais, dit moi on est bientôt arrivés ?

Wufei ne répondit pas.

-Dans une demi heure environ.

-Merci Hee-chan !! Y en a qui sont sympas ici. Pas comme certains que je ne citerais pas.

-Je ne me sens pas visé Maxwell.

-Pourquoi tu réponds alors !

Wufei énervé par le petit jeu de l'américain décida de se taire et de bouder dans son coin. -Duo tu devrais arrêter de l'énerver comme ça, surtout après une mission.

-Oui Quat-chan.

Trowa et Quatre étaient assis sur la banquette arrière de la jeep, l'empathe avait émergé du pays des rêves, Trowa le serrant dans ses bras de peur que celui-ci retourne dans les bras de Morphée. Heero ralentit l'allure et demanda :

-Duo ?

-Vi ?

-Qui c'est ?

-Qui ?

-La fille -

Ah la fille !! Je ne sais pô, elle était enfermée dans une cellule plutôt bien gardée. J'ai voulu savoir ce que contenait la pièce et je suis tombé sur elle.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda la jeune fille.

-Je suis pas mécontent de l'avoir sauvé, répondit t'il un petit sourire appréciateur sur ce qu'il dévisageait.

-Hn.

Quatre changea de place et s'approcha de la jeune collée contre le torse de Duo la tête appuyer prés de sa nuque. Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains comme si le simple fait de la toucher pouvait la casser et la regarda.

-C'est pas joli joli. Elle a de nombreuses plaies.

-Oui j'ai vu, et pas seulement sur le visage, mais il me semble qu'elle n'a rien de casser.

-Il faudra la soigner en arrivant.

-Yes

Heero garât la voiture et descendit suivi par toute la bande. Le Perfect Soldier était en marche, à peine entré dans la planque, il brancha son portable et commença à taper son rapport. Wufei disparut dans sa chambre, imité par Trowa. Seuls Duo et Quatre restèrent dans le salon.

-On est les seuls pas blessés, on va s'occuper de ta petite protégée. -

J'te suis Quat-chan. Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans une chambre.

Duo déposa la jeune fille sur un des lits.

-Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

-Ok.

Après que Quatre est disparut, Duo se permit de mieux regarder celle qu'il avait sauvée. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce remue-ménage il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda, elle était assez petite, très légère, Duo avait eu le temps de le remarquer quand il l'avait portée. Ses cheveux noirs profond étaient coupés comme si on avait pris une mèche, qu'on l'avait coupée au hasard, puis on était passé à une autre. « Sûrement dû à la torture ». Il passa sa main sur son visage en écartant les mèches collées à sa peau. Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux et caressa ses paupières. « Je me demande de quelle couleur ils peuvent être. Je dirais noirs ou bleus » Il redescendit sa main et arriva à ses lèvres, elles étaient écorchées comme si elle s'était mordue, « Ou qu'on l'avait mordu » Quatre arriva à ce moment et Duo retira sa main.

-Bon tu la tiens et je la soigne ?

Trowa apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses blessures bandées.

- Je vais préparer le dîner.

-D'accord Trowa.

Quatre se leva, s'approcha du pilote de l'Heavy Arms et l'embrassa tendrement. Celui-ci passa sa main dans les mèches bondes platines de son amant et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : -Ca va ton crâne ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'empathe en penchant la tête pour accentuer la caresse, si agréable au goût de Quatre.

Il ré embrassa Trowa en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque et appuya sur celle-ci pour mieux sentir la douceur et le goût amer des lèvres de son amant. Duo avait détourné la tête par respect pour ses amis et trouva soudain la couverture du lit très intéressante, il ne put cependant pas obliger ses yeux à remonter pour voir le bout de peau qui dépassait du t-shirt en lambeaux de la jeune fille. Il vit alors une tâche noir juste en dessous de la clavicule de l'adolescente. « ? » Duo écarta les pans de sa veste qu'il n'avait pas retiré des épaules de fille.

-Un chat !!

Effectivement, un petit chat noir était tatoué, le félin était debout de profil et avait de ailes d'anges dans son dos. Le pilote 02 passa ses doigts sur le tatouage et senti la peau de la jeune fille frémir sous la caresse.

-Alors on la soigne ?

-Hein ? AH !! Quatre tu m'as fait peur !!

-Qu'est ce que tu regardais ?

-Elle a tatouage, juste là. Duo le montra à Quatre.

-Un chat avec des ailes. Il est joli. Bon tu la tiens.

Le dieu de la Mort s'installa sur le lit et appuya la jeune fille contre son torse et lui maintint la tête. Quatre imbiba un coton de désinfectant et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies sur son visage. Il commença à descendre et il devint de en plus en plus rouge.

-Hum heu Duo tu peux lui lever son T-shirt, enfin jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine.

Duo s'exécuta. Après avoir désinfecté partout Duo lui fila un T-shirt à lui, dix fois trop grand où on pouvait lire : « Je suis Shinigami et j'ai un beau cul !!! Alors ne me stressez pas ! »

-T'aurais pu lui mettre un autre sweat quand même !!

-Bah c pas grave.

Ils la couchèrent et descendirent dans le salon où régnait une agréable odeur de sauce roquefort. Quatre se dirigea direct vers la cuisine. « Non mais c'est pas vrai, il est complètement accro. » Heero était toujours en train de taper sur son-ordi-et-personne-n-y-touche- sinon-je-le-tue et Wufei était redescendu et lisait un livre sur le canapé.

-Wouuaahh vive l'ambiance les mecs ?

-Maxwell la ferme !!!

-Mais j'ai faimmmmmmmmm TT !! -

eh ben souffre en silence. Duo s'approche par derrière, sans faire aucun bruits et arracha le livre des mains de Wufei.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis Wuffie, un livre porno.

-Maxwell rend moi ça !! Hurla wufei en se levant et en se dirigeant d'un pas menacent vers Duo.

-Alors « Comment être un bon guerrier ? » Wouaa ça à l'air intéressant !!

Duo commença à reculer et finit par courir dans toute la pièce poursuivit par un chinois en colère. Heero se leva attrapa l'américain par la natte lui arracha le livre des mains et le rendit à Wufei.

-Merci Yui -Hee-chaaann !!! Méchant TT.

-J'ai pas encore fini de taper mon rapport alors silence !!!

Duo croisa les bras et bouda.

-Pas la peine de me faire ta tête de chien battu ça ne marche qu'avec Quatre.

-gnagnagnagnagna

-A TAAAAAABLEE

-Ouaaiiiiiiii

-C'est pas vrai Maxwell tu penses qu'à ton estomac.

-Eh ouais la bouffe avant tout.

(Après le dîner) BLAMMM (super effets spéciaux)

-questcequecetait ? demanda Duo en se précipitant hors de la cuisine, Heero sortit une arme de la Zone Spandex que vous connaissez tous bien et les 4 g- boys restant allèrent dans le salon.

Ils virent la jeune fille étalée par terre, elle était tombée dans les escaliers, Heero rengaina. Duo se précipita et aida la fille à se relever.

-Est-ce que ça va ? La jeune fille leva la tête et le regarda. « Elle a les yeux jaunes »

**Fin du Chapter One To Be continued **

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Y : Enfin finit le chapitre un, j'ai mis longtemps à la taper. **

**Duo : ouais par contre tu mets pas longtemps pour l'écrire. **

**Y : c'est vrai, mais quand je tape je modifie des trucs. Wufei : bah ça se voit. Y : koi ? W : que t'as pas mit longtemps a l'écrire. **

**Y : Mais .. mais c'est ma première fanfic. T'est méchant wufeiii je fait de mon mieuxxx TT. Ouinnn Duoo il est pas gentil avec mouaaa **

**D : l'énerve pas Wufei c elle qui tient le stylo elle peut te faire crever à n'importe kel moment. Tous : Gloupss**


	3. Et toi comment tu t'appelles?

**Titre : Mission Félin **

**Auteur : Toujours moi, Yunie **

**Mail : audreyncpfree.fr **

**Sources : Franchement si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous n'avez pas lu les deux autres chapitres. Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris c Gundam Wing ouaaiiis !!! **

**Genre : Action, Ooc, Yaoï, Lime juste pour ce chapitre. **

**Centrer principalement sur Duo. **

**Couple : 3x4, et j'ai trouver avec qui je vais caser Heero mais je vous dirais pas. **

**Disclamer : « Cher petit papa Noël, j'ai été sage cette année,  
Duo : mais oui et mes fesses c'est du poulet.  
Yunie : Duo !! La ferme !! Oui donc je voudrais la panoplie complète des G-Boy's.  
Duo : tu peux toujours rêver !!  
Yunie : Pourquoi tu casses tous mes rêves ? Je peux toujours espérer. « ... » Pensées des persos **

****

****

**Mission Félin : Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?**

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les autres qui sortaient de la cuisine. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, Duo la rattrapa par la taille et la soutint.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui...oui...enfin je crois.

-Tu peux tenir debout ou je te porte.

-Heu...je devrais...y arriver.

Duo desserra son étreinte mais garda quand même ses mains sur sa taille. « Au cas o ». La jeune fille se campa sur ses pieds et se redressa, l'américain enleva ses mains. Elle ne s'écroula pas.

-Bah tu vois tu tiens debout.

-Ah hum.. oui

Quatre s'approcha et l'adolescente recula.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je m'appelle Quatre. Là c'est Heero, dit il en le montrant du doigt, là bas c'est Wufei et Trowa et à côté de toi c'est Duo.

La jeune fille les regarda tous à tour de rôle, puis se tourna vers Duo et plongea son regard jaune dans les yeux bleus de celui-ci.

-Duo ?

-Oui c'est ça. Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Heu...je.. m'appelle Neko.(chat en japonais, prononcé Néko)

-Neko ?!

- Oui.

- Eh ben ravi de te rencontrer Neko, lui dit Duo en lui souriant.

-..hum .. merci.

Elle détourna son regard et s'approcha de Heero. -

Heu...toi c'est ..Heero

-Hn. -Et toi c'est...Wufei.

-Oui. -Donc toi... c'est Trowa, dit elle en avançant vers lui.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Le pilote 02 s'approcha d'elle.

-Dit moi Neko, tu as faim ?

-Heu...hum...enfin je..., dit elle en se triturant une mèche de cheveux.

Duo lui prit la main qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

-Laisse tes cheveux tranquilles. Alors tu as faim ou pas ?

-Heu...oui.

-Bien.

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine en ayant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Trente secondes plus tard, la tête de Duo dépassait de la porte de la cuisine.

-Ssspptt, les mecs !!!

-Quoi ? Répondit Wufei.

-Pas besoins d'être quinze mille, je m'occupe d'elle. Déjà qu'elle doit être traumatisée la pauvre.

Et la tête de l'américain disparut.

-Je me demande qui c'est, dit Quatre.

-Bah elle est avec Duo, dans deux heures il sait combien de cheveux elle a sur le crâne répondit Wufei en allant se replonger dans sa lecture. Heero retourna à son rapport, Trowa et Quatre montèrent dans leur chambre.

"""""""""""""

-Bon alors tu veux manger quoi ?

-Heu.. je sais pas. Duo ouvrit le frigo et fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-Alors, œufs, pommes de terre, lardons...bon une omelette ça te va.

-Oui...merci.

-De rien, répondit il en lui faisant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Duo commença à battre les œufs et à faire revenir les lardons et les pommes de terre dans une poêle quand Neko prit la parole :

-Duo ? -

Vi ? Hum, pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée.., enfin si c'est vous bien sûr.

-Bonne question, à vrai dire je sais pas, je suis arrivé devant ta cellule et je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et je suis tombé sur toi. Je pouvais pas te laisser là-bas.

-Pourquoi...tu pouvais pas ?

-Déjà ça n'aurait pas été très gentil et puis la base allait exploser.

Neko ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : Tu....veux...dire.. que la base...est détruite. ?!

-Yep. -Mais....qui?

-Nous. -

Vous.

Neko se leva brutalement, sa chaise tomba à terre, elle voulu partir en courant mais elle tomba sur le carrelage. Duo lâcha sa poêle et couru vers elle pour aider la jeune fille, au moment où il tendit les mains pour l'aider à se lever, elle le repoussa.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, hurla Neko, elle recula et s'assit dans un coin de la cuisine les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et se mit à pleurer et à trembler.

L'américain comprenait sa réaction, lui aussi aurait été affolé si il avait été en présence de terroristes, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle :

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, je ne suis pas méchant sinon je ne t'aurais pas sauvé. Neko releva la tête et le regarda avec ses yeux jaunes rempli de larmes.

- Pourquoi...vous faîtes.. ça ?

-Pourquoi ?.......moi je me bats pour la liberté, pour que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux, ses yeux s'assombrirent, pour qu'aucun enfant ne soit abandonné par ses parents à cause de la guerre. Je me bats contre Oz qui manipule les gens. Je me bats pour le bonheur des autres, le mien, celui de mes amis, le tien aussi.

Il approcha sa main de la joue de Neko et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

-Je me bats pour que cesse les larmes, pour qu'elles soient remplacées par le sourire. Duo sourit, et lui caressa la joue.

-Pour que jamais plus tu n'ai à pleurer.

Neko ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais son visage se radoucit et elle posa sa main sur celle de l'américain, celui-ci fut surpris mais sourit davantage, Neko lui fit un petit sourire en coin et caressa tendrement la joue de Duo.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-De t'avoir poussé et crié dessus.

-Ah ah ce n'est pas grave.

-Duo ? -

Vi.

-Tu es un pilote de Gundam ?

-Oui.

-Et les autres aussi ?

-Oui Neko baissa la tête.

Duo se releva et tendis la main à Neko pour l'aider a se lever.

-Je crois que l'omelette est cuite. Tu as toujours faim.

-Plus que jamais.

L'américain fut stupéfait de voir la jeune fille faire de l'humour.

-Alors à table, répondit Duo en mettant l'assiette devant elle.

-Merci.

Le pilote 02 s'assit en face de Neko et la regarda manger avec appétit.

#########Changement de lieu (de la cuisine au salon)############

taptaptaptaptap(bruits de touches de clavier)  
(Silence) Scshit (Bruits de pages qu'on tourne)  
(Silence) Blammm (Bruits de chute venant de la cuisine) Cchtic (Haussement de sourcil) Taptap Taptap (bruits de touche interrompu)  
(Silence) taptaptaptap Scshit

##########Changement de lieu ( du salon a une des chambres)########

Quatre ferma la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais me laver.

-Hm.

Trowa s'allongea sur le lit et commença à somnoler : « On a eu une journée mouvementée aujourd'hui, j'espère que les mad's vont nous laissez tranquille quelques jours » et il s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait. « Oh mais putain !!! Pourquoi il se balade comme ça !! » Effectivement Quatre, portait un peignoir blanc largement ouvert sur son torse et des gouttes y ruisselait, ses cheveux trempés encadrant son visage d'ange au yeux bleus, il sourit à Trowa qui commençait à sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir au niveau des reins, mais son cœur faillit manquer un battement quand Quatre se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir en bas de la commode. Le français pouvait admirer les superbes courbes arrière de son compagnon moulé par l'eau et le peignoir, il avala sa salive et essaya de détourner son regard sans succès. « Oh non !! Pitié, c'est impossible d'être aussi tentant !!! » N'y résistant plus, Trowa se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup vers l'arabe. Quatre s'étant relevé pour enfiler un boxer, fut surpris quand il senti deux bras l'enlacer :

-Trowa ?

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, dit le français en arrachant le boxer des mains de son amant, il se pressa contre son dos et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, ses mains remontèrent pour caresser les pectoraux de Quatre qui commençait à glisser dans la brume intense du plaisir.

-Humm Tro..ahh

Le pilote 03 déposa de légers baisers dans le creux du cou de l'empathe, une de ses mains alla caresser les mèches platines de son amant tandis que l'autre traçait les courbes des abdominaux. Quatre se retourna et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Trowa, il glissa une main sous le pull du français et commença à le caresser, l'arabe voulait la peau de son amant contre la sienne, il commença à geindre en essayant d'enlever le pull de Trowa et celui-ci vint a son secours en levant les bras. Aussitôt enlever Quatre se jeta littéralement sur le français, passant ses mains partout où il pouvait, elles furent vite remplacées par ses lèvres.

- ahhhh Quatre gémit Trowa.

Ce dernier prit le menton de Quatre, qui protesta qu'on lui enlève la peau qu'il voulait tant, et le regarda dans les yeux, de son autre main il fit glisser le peignoir le long des épaules de l'empathe et commença à l'embrasser avec tendresse, Quatre gémit et mit ses bras sur la nuque de son amant pour accentuer la pression. Trowa fit glisser une de ses mains dans les mèches à la base du cou et l'autre descendit caresser le haut des fesses encore cachées par le peignoir. -hmmm continue, murmura Quatre en quittant les lèvres de son amant pour les placer sur les clavicules de celui-ci. Trowa était hors connections avec le monde réel, tout ce qu'il sentait s'était la peau de Quatre, ses lèvres, sa chaleur, cette impossible chaleur qu'il voulait posséder. Il prit les jambes du pilote 04, qui les enserra autour de sa taille et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il la voulait maintenant,....cette divine chaleur....en lui... et pour toujours.

########Changement de Lieu (Chambre au salon)#######

Taptaptap.....Bip.....Clic Wufei leva la tête en n'entendant plus le bruit que faisait Heero en tapant. Celui-ci avait éteint son portable et se dirigea vers la porte : -

Je sors.

-Ok

Heero sortit dehors et sentit un vent frais souffler contre sa peau le faisant frissonner. « Brr, il fait froid. » Crac Heero se retourna pour voir d'où venait le bruit et ne vit rien, à part les arbres qui se balançaient aux grés du vent. « Tu dérailles mon pauvre, cette mission t'as épuisé, il faut que tu reposes. » Effectivement le japonais n'avait dormi, depuis la veille à cause de la construction du plan pour faire sauter la base. En plus il avait dû taper ce satané rapport, où il n'avait pas mentionner la découverte de Neko. « Neko ? C'est chat en japonais. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça, bof, je m'appelle bien Un moi » Crac Cette fois il n'avait pas rêver, il avait bel et bien entendu quelqu'un ou quelque chose faire du bruit. Heero sortit une arme de la Zone Spandex et se dirigea vers le bruit, il commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, et il s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Le japonais repéra quelqu'un devant lui, il arma son 9mm et s'apprêta à tirer quand celui devant lui commença à avancer les mains en l'air, les rayons de la lune jouant avec les branches éclairèrent les traits de la personne en face de lui.

-TOI ?!

To be continued...

Alors ça vous a plu, bon soyez sympa c'est mon premier lime, ma première fanfic, j'attend vos reviews. Duo : pourkoi tu coupes toujours au moment où on veut lire la suite. Yunie : pour faire durer le suspens Quatre : c'est pas gentil ça. Yunie : peut être mais comme ça je vais pouvoir m'inscrire en temps que Auteuse sadique. Tous : « soupir »


	4. Tu trembles?

**Titre : Mission Félin. **

**Auteur : Vous devriez le savoir maintenant, c'est mouaa Yunie **

**Mail : audreyncpfree.fr **

**Source : Un japonais, un américain, un arabe, un français, un chinois, des beaux gosses. **

**Genre : Yaoi, Ooc, axée sur Duo, Action. Couples : 3x4, ?1 vous verrez à la fin. **

**Disclamer : « J'ai télécharger Endless Waltz, ils sont peut être a moi maintenant.  
Duo : hum hum  
Yunie : bon ok, pas à moi. » **

** Note : Un grand merci à Miss Shinigami qui est la 1ère à me lire et à me corriger mes fautes. Merciii. Je t'adore. « .... » Pensées des persos '...'conscience de Heero : attention sa conscience et sa pensée ne sont pas la même chose, sa conscience correspond a son cœur et sa pensée a son esprit. **

**"Pensées de Heero" 'Hormones de Heero'**

****

**Mission Félin : Tu trembles ? **

****

Pendant que Neko mangeait Duo lui avait posé des questions. Maintenant il savait qu'elle avait 16 ans, tout comme lui, qu'elle était japonaise, qu'elle adorait les bonbons, le chocolat et encore pas mal de trucs sans grande importance. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser dans la cuisine sinon elle la ferait sauter. L'américain avait beaucoup rie à ce moment là.

-Tu as finit ?

-Oui c'était très bon, répondit Neko en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin. « Ahhh kawaii »

-Tu sais c'est juste une omelette.

-Peut être mais c'est la première fois qu'on me fait à manger à moi seule, dit-elle sur un ton triste en baissant la tête.

« Bon je vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ça à l'air de la rendre triste. »

-Dis moi t'as pas envie de prendre une douche, parce que excuse moi de te dire ça mais t'es pas vraiment très propre.

- Ahaha c'est vrai !!! Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements.

-C'est pas un problème, je t'en prêterais.

-Merci.

-Bon allez viens je vais te montrer où est la salle de bain.

Duo et Neko sortirent de la cuisine et ils virent Wufei seul dans le salon.

-Eh Wuffinet, dit Duo, puis Neko pouffa de rire.

Le chinois leur jeta un-regard-qui-tue-presque-comme-Heero, Neko se calma et se cacha derrière l'américain.

-Ehh tu vas lui faire peur !!

-Hmm qu'est ce tu veux ?

-Je voulais savoir où était Heero.

-Sorti. -Oh non moi qui voulait lui demander de me prêter un Spandex.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça.

-C'est pour habiller Neko.

-Regarde dans ses tiroirs tu lui diras après.

-Merci Wuffi.

-MAXWELL!!!!

-Vite, cria Duo en prenant la main de Neko et il l'entraîna derrière lui pour échapper à un chinois particulièrement colérique, qui s'était levé de son canapé.

Ils coururent dans l'escalier et le pilote 02 se plaqua contre le mur pour regarder si Wufei les poursuivait. L'américain senti quelque chose dans sa main et vit celle de Neko qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

-Excuse moi.

La japonaise sourit :

-C'est pas grave, tu as la peau douce c'est agréable.

Duo rougit :

-Heu.. bon.. la salle de bain est au fond du couloir, il y en a une autre mais elle dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre.

-Oki.

Il avancèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'arabe et du français.

-Là c'est la chambre de Trowa et Quatre.

Neko acquiesça. Duo colla son oreille à la porte et sourit, il fit signe à la japonaise de l'imiter ?

-Mais.....enfin si ils ouvrent la porte.

-A mon avis ils ne l'ouvriront pas, écoute.

Neko s'approcha et écouta à la porte, elle entendit des gémissements et des noms qu'ont répétaient.

-Quatre, Quatre, hummm.

-Aaaah Trowa..

La jeune fille recula, rouge pivoine.

-Ils sont... Duo s'écarta de la porte :

-En train de s'envoyer en l'air, c'est leur passe temps favori. Ahahah. Bon on va les laisser tranquille. Viens.

L'américain se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra, il sortit une serviette, son savon et les mit dans les bras de Neko.

-Tiens voil !!! Il y a un verrou si tu veux t'enfermer, je te cherche des vêtements, je suis dans ma chambre c'est celle en face de Quatre et Trowa. Dés que tu as finit tu me retrouve là-bas ok ?

-Oui...oui...

Duo sortit et laissa la japonaise, il entra dans la chambre de Heero et commença à fouiller les tiroirs.

-Alors où est ce que c'est ?

Il souleva les vêtement bien pliés pour finalement tomber sur le fameux Spandex numéro deux du japonais. Un bout de papier tomba, Duo le ramassa et le déplia :  
  
« Très cher pilote 01, bravo vous êtes parvenu, comme d'habitude,   
entrer dans la base. Vous savez vous m'intriguer beaucoup, je vous ait vu  
sur des photos et je dois dire que je m'attendait pas à un tel spectacle.  
Vous semblez si jeune, si beau, si irréel est ce vraiment vous. Je  
l'espère. Attendez vous à me croiser sous peu, ça pourrais vous plaire.  
M.Z.P,M »  
« Je savais pas que Heero avait des admirateurs au sein de Oz. »  
  
Duo ne s'inquiétant pas plus que ça remit le papier dans le tiroir et se dirigea vers sa chambre  
  
-Non pas celui-là, trop grand, non plus, trop moche, aahhh celui là devrait faire l'affaire.  
  
Il posa le tout sur le lit et descendit.  
  
-Heero n'est pas rentré, demanda Duo en s'asseyant à côté de Wufei.  
-Non.  
-Dis moi !! Pourquoi on fait tous ça ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Pourquoi on fait sauter les sauter et tout le tralalala ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-C'est Neko qui m'as posé cette question.  
-Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant.  
-Oui.  
-Hum, pour te dire, je sais pas trop, pour que tout le monde puisse vivre en paix, surtout !! Mais je pense que je me bas pour venger Meiran, tu sais on se bat tous pour des raisons différentes.  
-Sûrement.  
  
L'américain alluma la télé et la regarda sans vraiment la voir, plongé dans ses pensées, dix minutes plus tard il entendit Neko sortir de la salle de bain, il se leva, monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il frappa.  
  
-Je peux entrer ?  
-Oui oui.  
  
Duo entra et vit Neko enveloppé dans une serviette, ses cheveux noir mouillés collés a sa peau et sa jolie couleur ambrée ressortait avec l'éclat blanc de la serviette.  
  
-Je t'es posé des affaires ici, lui montra le pilote 02.  
La japonaise se dirigea vers le lit et laissa tomber sa serviette se retrouvant, nue de dos devant un Duo stupéfait :  
  
« Elle est pas très pudique, remarque moi ça m'arrange » sourit- il avant de se retourner par pur respect et pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur. Il remarqua deux choses, d'abord qu'elle avait le même tatouage de chat dans le dos, exactement au même endroit mais sur son omoplate. Puis que toutes es plaies avaient disparues. Duo attendit et se retourna.  
  
Il vit Neko la tête en bas, en train de se sécher les cheveux.  
Le T-shirt était trop grand comme toujours. Mais le spandex moulait bien les fines courbes de la jeune japonaise et Duo ne pus s'empêché d'admirer ses fesses.  
  
« Elle est plutôt bien faîte !! »  
-Dis moi, demanda Duo.  
-Oui ? répondit Neko en se relevant et le regardant.  
-Pourquoi tes plaies ont disparues.  
-Je ne sais pas, ça m'arrive à chaque fois que je me blesse, je pense la blessure et elle se soigne.  
« Etrange »

-Ah c'est bizarre !!  
-Oui mais je suis habituée. Au fait merci pour les vêtements, dit Neko en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.  
-Ah....euh...de rien, rougit Duo.  
  
###############   
  
-Oui c'est moi.  
-Que fais-tu ici ? dit Heero toujours l'arme braquée.  
- Disons que j'ai appris que la base avait été détruite et je voulais vous rencontrer, vous vous souvenez lors de votre dernière mission avant celle-ci. Vous avez trouvez un message dans la salle informatique, je l'avais laisser là exprès.

Le japonais tira une balle qui frôla la joue de la personne en face de lui. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, la balle lui entaillant légèrement la joue.  
Du sang perla.

-Va t'en tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
  
La silhouette s'approcha et Heero réarma son arme.  
  
-VA T'EN.  
  
Son bras tremblait.  
  
-Tu trembles ?  
-Non.  
-Si tu trembles, je le vois.  
-NOOONN  
  
La personne s'avança et passa sa main sur la joue du japonais qui se mit à trembler plus fort.  
  
-Tu as peur ?  
-No..on.  
  
Le visage se rapprocha de celui d'Heero, ce dernier sentait le souffle chaud de la personne sur sa nuque.  
  
-Eh là tu as peur ?  
-N...on..n....No..on  
  
Le japonais senti quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Chaud....Agréable....Plaisir....Mission....Méchant »  
  
Heero le repoussa de toutes ses forces.  
  
-VA T'ENN, hurla t'il complètement paniqué.  
-Soit si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je reviendrais!!

La silhouette s'éloigna et un premier rayon de lune éclaira ses longs cheveux platine.  
Heero s'effondra à terre, pris de tremblements.  
  
« Comment ? Moi le soldat parfait, terrifier face à un baiser, c'est impossible !! »  
-AAAAAAAHHH, hurla t'il pour se défouler.AHHH....AHH...AHA....aha.  
'C'étais bon hein ? pense à son corps, à ses lèvres'  
« NON...NON!! »  
'Encore'

« NON..n..on »  
'Avoue ton cœur a battu à ce moment, c'est la première fois qu'il vibre, avoue.'  
« non »  
'Cesse de te mentir'  
« non »  
'C'étais bon !!'  
-Oui...oui...tellement bon...Zeck !!  
  
#########################   
  
Neko descendit en laissant Duo prendre une douche.

-Je peux m'asseoir, demanda La japonaise à Wufei.  
-Hum oui.  
  
Elle s'assit et Heero rentra visiblement énervé.  
  
- Tout va bien ? demanda le chinois.  
-Oui.  
-Hum, tu es sûr, tu as l'air en colère. Et en plus tu as ton arme dans la main.  
« Heero no baka »  
-Hum j'ai rencontré Zeck.

-Zeck!? Dit Wufei assez surpris, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?  
Heero rougit :  
-Je ne sais pas très bien!!  
Neko se leva à ce moment là et le japonais vit qu'elle portait un de ses Spandex, elle vit le regard interrogateur de celui-ci.  
  
-C'est Duo qui me l'as donné, si tu veux je te le rend.  
-Non c'est bon garde le !!  
-Merci.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers pour allez dans la chambre de Duo et elle  
s'allongea sur le lit roulée en boule.  
  
Duo sortit de la douche, enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt et se dirigea vers sa chambre et aperçut Neko sur son lit, il éteignit la lumière et alluma la lampe de chevet. L'américain s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de la japonaise.  
« Pourquoi, je réagis comme ça. Bon sang ça m'énerve, je la connaît presque pas et pourtant elle semble si fragile, j'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras...ça doit être le manque d'affection,....non...ahh elle est trop mignonne, pourquoi je craque comme ça...ça serait le coup de foudre....non je crois pas à ce genre de trucs...bah je verrais bien. »  
  
-Hm, gémit Neko, toujours endormie, en se tournant vers Duo qui vit qu'elle tremblait, il la prit dans ses bras et souleva la couette, et commença à la frotter. Puis il lui mit la main sur le front :

« Shit elle est gelée. »

Le pilote 02 se leva, augmenta le chauffage et descendit en bas en courant. Il traversa le salon telle une fusée et ouvrit le placard pour prendre le plus de couverture possible.

-Duo ? Appela Wufei.  
-Quoi ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-C'est Neko elle est gelée.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je crois qu'elle est malade, je vais la réchauffer.  
-C'est grave.  
- Je ne pense pas, c'est que ça doit être dû au changement d'environnement. Mais t'inquiète je m'occupe d'elle.  
-Ok.  
-Bon je vais me coucher, Oyasumi Nasai.  
-Bonne nuit.  
-'nuit.  
  
Duo remonta en quatrième vitesse avec les bras plein de couverture, il mit tout sur le lit et les déplia.

-Voilà.  
  
Il reposa sa main sur le front de la japonaise.  
  
" P'tin elle veut pas se réchauffer, bon bah il reste plus que la bonne vieille méthode de la chaleur humaine, en espérant que ça marche."  
L'américain se glissa dans les draps, prit Neko dans ses bras et commença à la frictionner.

-Voilà ça devrait être bon.  
  
Il la serra contre lui, pour la chauffer, elle se tourna et colla sa tête contre son torse, Duo sentit son souffle à travers son T-shirt.  
Elle gémit et il la lova encore plus dans ses bras.  
  
« Elle est vraiment très mignonne, un peu zarb, mais bon on est tous un peu bizarre ici. Eh elle sent vachement bon. Euh...je dirais....l'abricot. Ouais c'est ça l'abricot. »

Duo enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la japonaise...  
  
« Autant en profiter, ça serra peut être la dernière fois. »  
...et il s'endormit.  
  
Heero monta se coucher, il se glissa dans les draps et ne tarda pas   
rejoindre Morphée.  
  
« Grand frère,....Grand frère, Tu viens... »  
  
La porte e la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une ombre qui s'arrêta  
à coté du lit et sourit.  
  
Ce qui a été commencé doit se finir............mais au prochain chapitre.  
  
Duo : Faut que t'arrête avec Matrix.  
Yunie : bah koi, j'adore Keanuss Reeve. « Bave »  
Duo « boude » : elle m'a oublier.  
Yunie : Mais mamour je t'ait pas oublié.  
Neko : euh ?  
Yunie : oui Neko ?  
Neko : ba je voulais savoir, pourquoi on sait rien de moi ?  
Yunie : pour le suspens.  
Wufei : ouai bas y en marre du suspens.  
Yunie prend une feuille et écrit  
« Une voiture arrive et Wufei se fit écraser »  
Voilà la fin du prochain chapitre.  
Wufei : Koi ?  
Yunie : alors est tu mort ou pas.  
Wufei : c'est bon je retire ce que j'ai dit.  
  
J'ATTENDS VOS REVIEWS AVEC IMPATIENCE.


	5. Cette ignorance qui les rendait heureux

Haut du formulaire

**Titre : Mission Félin.  
  
Auteur : Ca ressemble a Yuna, mais c'est pas ça, alors...Yunie ? Oui bravo.  
  
Mail : audreyncpfree.fr  
  
Source : euh des robots géant qui se tape dessus, une sorte de bonbonnière rose.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Ooc, axée sur Duo, Action. Romantisme (juste pour ce chapitre).  
  
Couples : 3x4, et puis c'est plus un secret pour personne 6x1  
  
Disclamer : « Noël viens de passer, mais je l'est pas reçu ouinnnnnnn, mais je m'en fiche dans la fanfic avec lady Shinigami, je vais me marier avec Duo, Na.  
  
Note : Merci a Lady Shinigami qui est encore et toujours la 1ere a me lire à me corrigé et à me dire si l'histoire est compréhensible. **

**Merci aussi à Kimycresta (tu m'as pas mit ton speudo alors je reprend ton mail) qui est la première après lady S, à m'avoir écrit pour m'encourager. **

**Et je remercie Gwenn, pour ses encouragements. En espèrant que la suite vous plaise.  
  
Merci aussi a Yami-Rose1 d'avoir posté la première Reviews ainsi que la deuxième merci beaucoup à toi!!!**

**Mission Félin : cette ignorance qui les rendait heureux.  
**

L'ombre avança dans la chambre, et trébucha sur une basket. Blamm !!! Duo se réveilla et alluma la lampe.  
  
- Quatre ?!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous l ?

- Désolé de te réveiller, mais euh..disons..qu'avec Trowa ont n'a plus de ...enfin tu vois quoi !!!  
  
L'américain haussa un sourcil, surpris par la demande de son ami, sachant que Quatre était considéré comme un petit ange, cela l'étonna beaucoup, et il remarqua que l'arabe ne portait qu'un peignoir, que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et que pas mal de traces rouges apparaissaient sur son corps. Duo se recoucha en grommelant :  
  
-Tiroir du bas près de la fenêtre !!

- Merci.

Quand Quatre fut sortit, il éteignit la lumière, resserra son étreinte sur Neko et repartit au pays des rêves.  
  
Duo se réveilla avec une douce chaleur au niveau des reins, Neko bougea et l'américain senti qu'une de ces jambes était entre ses cuisses.

« Oh !! God !!! »

Il se senti réagir au frottement de la jambe de la japonaise.

-Humm, gémit Neko, en se serrant encore plus contre son oreiller avec une natte.

« Bon sang, faut pas qu'elle sente ça !! »

Il se glissa doucement hors du lit, pour ne pas la réveiller et regarda si elle s'était réchauffée.

« Ouf !! Elle va mieux »

Duo sortit en courant, en ayant pris soin de fermer doucement la porte, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se précipita dans la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau froide.

« Brr !! Pourquoi, je réagis comme ça ? Bon d'accord elle est jolie, bien foutue, et elle a l'air tellement naïve, aaaah c'est trop !! »

Rien qu'à la penser de la jeune fille il se sentit réagir.

« ahhh bon sang, Duo calme toi, sinon cette douche ne va servir à rien »  
  
Après la douche forcée, l'américain s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva tous les G-Boys attablés autour de la table.  
  
-Salut tout le monde !!!

-Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ?

-Oui jusqu'à qu'un obsédé fasse une petite virée dans ma chambre pour lui filer des c...  
  
Quatre le bâillonna, Trowa faillit s'étouffer avec son café, Heero haussa un sourcil et Wufei rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le chinois détourna la conversation en demandant :  
  
-Comment va Neko ?

-Ca va, elle s'est réchauffée.

-Ah bon !! Elle était malade, s'étonna Quatre.

-Oui, elle avait de la fièvre et elle était gelée.

-Ahh c'est pour ça que tu dormais avec elle !!!  
  
Duo rougit.  
  
-Oui les couvertures n'ont pas suffit à la réchauffer.  
  
Duo s'installa à la table et commença à manger quand Heero prit la parole :  
  
-On doit partir d'ici, dans deux heures, on a une mission, dans une nouvelle planque située dans une ville.

-COOL, enfin un retour à la civilisation !!  
  
Neko entra dans la cuisine, tout le monde la regarda, elle avait une moue fatiguée, ses yeux à moitié ouverts, ses cheveux noirs plus en bataille que d'habitude et son T-shirt trop grand, lui dévoilant l'épaule la rendait très « Kawaii » comme le pensait en ce moment un américain.  
  
-Bonjour, dit elle en souriant.

-Hi Neko, bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien, merci Duo !!

-Tu veux manger quelque chose, lui proposa Quatre.

-Oui merci, lui répondit la japonaise en souriant toujours.  
  
Neko s'installa et commença à manger. Un grand blanc s'installa. Puis soudainement Heero demanda :  
  
-Que faisais- tu prisonnière chez Oz ?

-HEERO !!!

-Laisse Duo. Hum pour te répondre, je suis orpheline et je vivais dans un orphelinat.  
  
Ces yeux jaunes s'assombrirent, pour passer du jaune clair, au jaune foncé. Tout le monde la regardait, elle baissa la tête, avala difficilement sa salive et poursuivit :  
  
-Cependant, les gens qui tenaient l'orphelinat, travaillaient pour Oz, ils leurs fournissaient des enfants pour faire des expériences dessus.  
  
Quatre poussa un petit cri, Neko releva la tête et tout le monde pût voir ses pupilles devenirs de plus en plus foncées. Elle inspira un bon coup et reprit son récit :  
  
-Il y a deux semaines, j'ai été choisie....et envoyée dans la base que vous avez détruite. Avant de faire les tests, les scientifiques font toutes sortent de vérifications....prises de sang, détermination de notre génome etc etc, cela prend environ une dizaine de jours. Pendant ce temps...  
  
Neko serra les poings sur ses cuisses, se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à poursuivre ou a partir en courant.  
  
-...il m'ont donné aux gardes qui m'ont...battu,...torturer. Quand ils n'avaient pas besoins de moi... ils m'enfermaient....  
  
La japonaise s'arrêta et regarda le fond de son bol, une larme vint s'y écraser en formant des cercles dans le chocolat chaud.  
  
-...tous les jours, ils venaient me chercher...pour me battre...et, je...criais....hurlait, leur...demandais d'arrêter, et eux...ils... rigolaient...et...  
  
Neko releva la tête, « Cobalts » C'était la couleur de ses yeux. Elle se leva et partit en courant, renversant sa chaise. Tout les G-boys restèrent stupéfiaient. Duo se reprit et tapa du poing sur la table.  
  
-AH BAH BRAVO !! MONSIEUR-HEERO-JE-MANQUE-DE-TACT-YUY. T'AS REUSSI À LA FAIRE PLEURER. TU N'AS PAS PENSE UNE SEULE SECONDE QUE VU LES BLESSURES QU'ELLE AVAIT, ELLE AVAIT ETE TORTURER. NON CA NE T'A PAS TRAVERSE L'ESPRIT !! -Je voulais juste savoir. -TU VOULAIS JUSTE SAVOIR !!! TU AURAIS PU ATTENDRE UN PEU OU LE FORMULER AUTREMENT !!!  
  
Les trois autres furent surpris par l'excès de colère de l'américain.  
  
-Tu sais Heero voulait....

-Peu importe Quatre ; Tu n'avais pas le droit de poser cette question, est ce que qu'on t'a déjà demander pourquoi tu n'avais aucun sentiments, pourquoi tu étais aussi froid !!  
  
Duo sortit de la cuisine, furibond. « Non, mais quel con !! » Il monta dans sa chambre et trouva Neko assise dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, sa tête posée dessus.  
  
-Neko ?  
  
La japonaise releva la tête et le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. « Tiens ses yeux sont de nouveaux jaunes » Il se rapprocha, la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Celle-ci ne protesta pas et se laissa faire.  
  
-T'inquiète pas. C'est finit maintenant, et puis tu sais Heero n'a pas dit ça pour te faire du mal, mais il est nul en relation humaine.

-Ahaha j'avais remarqué !!

-Allez ne pleure plus, dit il en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse.

-Non, moi aussi des fois je craque et me met à pleurer, même si je dis souvent que les garçons ne doivent pas pleurer.

-Duo...tu es gentil. Merci.

-Thank you ! Mais toi aussi tu es gentille.

-Hum.

-Allez debout on va finir de déjeuner.

-D'accord.  
  
Duo l'aida à se relever et se retrouva à 2cm de son visage, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou, il pouvait voir ses larmes perlés au coin de ses cils, il pouvait sentir son odeur, il pouvait plongé son regard améthyste dans l'or jaune de ses pupilles rougis par les pleurs. La japonaise détourna la tête et brisa l'instant.  
  
-Désolé, s'excusa t'elle.  
  
Elle voulut partir mais Duo l'a retint par le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son esprit avait pris le pas sur son corps. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était, cette douce chaleur que Neko pouvait lui apporter. Il se sentait si bien. Il était loin. Très loin. Dans un monde ou tout était beau. Il avait chaud. C'était agréable. Il serra la japonaise encore plus, voulant se perdre dans cette abysse de bonheur. Son bonheur. Neko. Sa Neko. Sa faiseuse de bonheur. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment, Duo perdu dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qui jaillissait en lui comme on entre dans une gare. Neko collée à lui, les yeux fermés, ne voulant enlever le plaisir qu'elle procurait a l'être qui l'avait sauvé. Duo. Leur duo. Son Duo. Il recula, la regardant elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, ne sentant plus cette chaleurs, elle les ouvrit. « Cobalts, encore » Duo n'y prêta aucune importance trop perdue dans ce moment. Il avança sa main, doucement de peur de l'effrayer, mais Neko ne bougea pas, elle lui sourit et il posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant tendrement. Il lui sourit, approcha ses lèvres et les colla à celles de la japonaise. Les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas perdre cette vision de bonheur que représentait celle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle garda les yeux ouverts aussi, se plongeant dans le regard de l'américain pour s'y égarer. Elle se rapprocha, toujours soudés à Duo, et commença à caresser sa joue du doigt. Il la serra dans ses bras et ferma enfin les yeux. Chocolat. C'était le goût des lèvres de Neko, sûrement du au bol de cacao, but auparavant, mais il ne s'embarrassa pas de cette question, savourant ce petit goût si aimer.  
  
Ils restèrent là, longtemps, ne faisant rien s'autre que de scellés leur lèvres, n'allant plus loin. Comment pouvait t'elle lui procurer autant de plaisir et de bonheur alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient. Tout les deux n'en savaient rien. C'était justement cette ignorance qui les rendait heureux, heureux d'être autre part que dans ce monde pourris, plein de guerres, de mort, de malheur. Heureux d'être là, ensemble. Ils étaient leur bonheur mutuel et ça leur suffisait.  
  
-DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!  
  
Quelque chose venait de perturber leur monde. Quelque chose se brisa, pour voler en éclat et les faire redescendre sur terre. Leur félicité. L'américain se sépara à regret de son petit bonheur. Il la regarda, et sembla enfin remarquer que ses yeux étaient cobalts. Neko lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et tourna la tête vers la porte. Duo lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, lui tourna la tête pour la forcer à le regarder. « Jaune » Une lueur interrogative s'alluma au milieu de l'océan violet de Duo. Il allait parler quand Neko lui dit :  
  
-Je crois que Quatre t'appelle.

-Oui je crois aussi.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, lentement ayant du mal à émerger du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatre ?

-On part dans une heure, il faut que tu fasses ta valise.

-Ok !!  
  
L'américain se tourna vers la japonaise.  
  
-Va finir de déjeuner, je vais faire mes bagages.

-D'accord, répondit Neko en souriant. Puis elle disparut par l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
Duo sortit son sac de sous son lit et entreprit de ranger toutes ses affaires dedans. En vidant ses tiroirs il tomba sur un pantalon en cuir.

« Ahh, il était l !! Dire que je l'est chercher pendant au moins 3 jours, il doit être trop petit maintenant. Ehh, mais ça pourrait aller à Neko. »

Il le posa à coté de son sac, et fini de faire sa valise.  
  
Neko arriva dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Heero, elle s'installa à table et recommença à manger. Heero assis en face d'elle, la regardait.  
  
-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal après tout, tu voulais savoir si j'étais une espionne pour te protéger et protéger les autres. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Merci.

-En échange de mon pardon, je peux te poser une question.

-Hum, oui vas y.

-Est-ce que tu as de la famille ?

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Tu es sur?

-Au plus loin ou remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours été tous seul.  
  
Neko but du chocolat et le regarda, une moustache de chocolat sur les lèvres.  
  
-Heu...tu as du chocolat là. Lui montra Heero.

-Ah Ah, merci, elle passa sa langue dessus et l'effaça.  
  
.....Silence  
  
-Tu es japonaise ?

-Sûrement.

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-Non, je suis orpheline, je sais pas de qu'elle origine sont mes parents. Mais à la base tout le monde m'appelait la japonaise.  
  
Heeero se montra du doigt.  
  
-Moi, je suis japonais, même si j'ai les yeux bleus.

-C'est vrai ? Regarde moi j'ai les yeux jaunes.  
  
Le japonais éclata de rire et regarda Neko. « Cobalts » Heero toujours hilare ne prêta guère attention à ce détail. Neko morte de rire en face de lui dit entre deux éclats :  
  
-On fait une sacrée paire de japonais.

-Ahahaha oui.  
  
Trowa et Wufei qui était dans le salon se redressèrent.  
  
-C'est Yui qui rigole comme ça.

-Je crois.  
  
Duo dévala les escalier suivit par Quatre.  
  
-Dites moi que je rêve ou j'entend Heero se marrer.  
  
Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour trouver un japonais hilare se tenant les côtes et une japonaise à moitié écroulé de rire sur sa chaise.  
  
-????

-Ahahah Duo, regarde Heero est brun.  
  
Et le japonais ré explosa de rire, suivit par Neko. Tout le reste des G-boys apparu dans la cuisine, stupéfait par la scène. Quand ils se calmèrent, Neko regarda Duo en souriant. « Jaune »  
  
Une voiture et une moto se garèrent devant un immeuble de quartier assez luxueux. Celui qui conduisait la voiture, un chinois vu ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bridés, était vêtu d'un pantalon large crème, retenu par une ceinture, ainsi qu'un col roulé sans manche marron clair. Son co-pilote, un japonais, brun au yeux cobalts, portait un jean assez près du corps, et une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'au troisième bouton laissant apercevoir les clavicules et le haut du torse du jeune homme. Le petit blond qui était assis juste avant derrière le pilote, était habillé avec un corsaire bleu pastel, ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu foncé qui collait la peau, laissant deviner les muscles se dessiner derrière et une chemise blanche ouverte juste mise sur les épaules pour éviter d'attraper un coup de soleil. Un grand jeune homme, aux yeux vert émeraudes, portait en tout et pour tout, un short blanc qui avait du servir de jean avant vu les fil qui y pendouillaient, un grand T-shirt lui tombait sur les épaules, vu son look on avait l'impression qu'il avait sauté dans le premier trucs qui lui passait sous la main, mais pas du tout, ces vêtements avait été conçus pour être a l'aise dedans. Le pilote de la moto enleva son casque faisant rouler une grande natte jusqu'à ses reins, celui-ci portait une paire de lunette de soleil, un baggy avec plein de poches partout et un très moulant débardeur noir, qui dessinait parfaitement ses muscles et abdominaux. La seule fille qui était assise derrière le conducteur de la moto, secoua le tête pour éparpiller ses longs cheveux noirs, trop longtemps retenus par le casque, son pantalon en cuir noir lui saillait agréablement les jambes et le débardeur rouge avec un dragon dessus, gentiment prêté par Wufei, épousait ses formes pas si développées que ça. Elle leva la tête et regarda l'immeuble.  
  
-Wouaaa, il est grand !!

-T'as jamais vu d'immeubles, demanda Wufei assez surpris.

-Non, l'orphelinat où j'étais était en campagne, il n'y avait rien autour si ce n'est des champs. Et puis on n'avait pas le droit de sortir.  
  
Son regard se voila.  
  
-J'ai du en voir avant d'atterrir là-bas, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Alors tu connais rien à la technologie.

-Si, il y avait là télé, la radio, une voiture...

-Wouaa trop puissant, ironisa Duo, tu savais qu'on pouvait allé dans l'espace.

-Oui, je sais, je sort quand même pas de l'avant AC. Bon, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais faudrait prendre les bagages, dit Quatre.  
  
Après avoir décharger, fait un tour de l'appartement, Heero proposa à Neko :  
  
-Euh Neko, faudrait qu'on t'achète des vêtements à ta taille. J'ai vu des boutiques dans le centre. Tu veux y aller ?

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

-C'est pas un problème avant de partir, j'ai créer un compte avec pas mal d'argent.

- Dans ce cas je veux bien.  
  
Ils sortirent.  
  
Blammm.  
  
-Duo attention !! Lui dit Quatre.  
  
L'américain venait de lâcher son verre, stupéfait par la demande d'Heero à Neko. « Elle m'a même pas dit au revoir. » Duo commença à bouillonner de rage, quand la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Neko. Elle se dirigea vers lui, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
-Je vais faire des courses avec Heero. A tout a l'heure.

Et elle repartit, laissant un Duo complètement abasourdi. Devant trois autres G-boys stupéfaits de voir Neko embrasser Duo.  
  
Il se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Ahh, je vous avais pas dit, s'exclama t'il en se grattant la tête.

-Non !!  
  
Après quelques boutiques, Heero lâcha Neko dans une galerie commerçante avec une carte de crédits.  
  
-Je reviens dans pas longtemps, tu restes dans cette galerie.

-D'accord.  
  
Le japonais s'éloigna, traversa des rues et se dirigea vers une petite ruelle. Là, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une bouche sur la sienne.  
  
-Je t'attendais.  
  
La bouche affamée glissa le long de sa mâchoire déposant des baisers embrassés sur le cou du japonais, qui ne protesta pas. Zechs lui remonta les jambes qu'Heero s'empressa de nouer autour de la taille du blond.  
  
-On dirait que mon mail t'as plus à ce que je vois, tu as enfin décider de te laisser aller, murmura t'il en mordant la peau tendre et offerte du parfait soldat.

-Ahh ahha, Zechs.

« Arrete ça !! »

'Continue'

« Tu es le soldat parfait »

'Au diable'

Et les dernières barrières de Heero tombèrent. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant pour caresser ses pectoraux, puis il prit le dessus en mordillant les lèvres de Zechs. Celui- ci commença un mouvement de haut en bas pour frotter leur bas-ventre. Heero gémit.  
  
-Aaaah  
  
'Hum tellement bon !!'

« Et Neko !! »

Le japonais ouvrit grand les yeux et stoppa tous mouvements, Zechs alerté par le peu de caresses demanda :  
  
-Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je dois partir.

-Hein, pourquoi ? Dit le blond surpris.

-J'ai laissé une amie dans le centre commercial et je lui ai dit que je revenais vite et ça fait bien quarante-cinq minutes que je suis parti.  
  
Le blond recula et laissa Heero se remettre sur ses pieds.  
  
-Dommage !!

-Je suis désolé.  
  
Le japonais posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et partit en courant, laissant un papier dans la main de Zechs. Heero courut à en perdre haleine.

« Mais quel con d'avoir laisser Neko seule, elle n'est jamais sortie de son orphelinat. »

Il arriva dans la galerie commerçante, et commença à chercher Neko des yeux. Il ne vit rien, il couru, questionna des gens. Mais elle avait disparu. Il vit des cheveux noirs et il courut après. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Une image lui revint en tête. Un petit garçon courait derrière une silhouette devant lui.

« Grand frère....tu avais promis. »

**To Be Continued.  
  
Voilu, j'espère que ça vous a plus.  
  
Neko : Pourquoi mes yeux change de couleurs ? **

**Yunie : ahaha si tu crois que je vais dévoiler ça maintenant !! **

**Duo : Yess j'ai embrassé Neko. **

**« Regard qui tue de la part d'heero » **

**Yunie : gloups. **

**Heero : pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Duo ? **

**Yunie : tu n'es pas bien avec Zechs ? **

**Zechs : moi en tout cas je suis content. **

**Yunie : ouai soit heureux tu aurais pu te retrouver avec Bonbon Rose, alias Pokemon rondoudou. **

**Heero : Gloups. **

**Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sont avec des pancartes, ou il y a marquer : « PAS CONTENTS » **

**Yunie : pourquoi vous n'êtes pas contents. **

**Les trois : On nous voit pas assez. Yunie : jamais content, Trowa et quatre vous vous taisez je vous ai fait un lime au début et pour Wufei il faut que réfléchisse.  
  
J'attends vos reviews !!! **

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	6. Mais en quoi est ce different?

**Titre de la fanfic : Toujours le même, Mission Félin.  
  
Fanfikeuse : Moii, c'est Yunie pour ceux qui auraient oublié.  
  
Mail : audreyncpfree.fr  
  
Source : Ca commence par un G et sa se termine par un G, alors....  
  
Genre : Un petit Lime pour ce chapitre, Ooc complète de Heero et mon premier Pov, Caleçon de Wufei, Un emmerdeur nommé Duo.  
  
Couple : bon bah hein maintenant je peux le dire. 34, 61 et 2N quoique N2 irait aussi très bien.  
  
Disclamer : On aura beau toujours négocier, on les aura jamais, même pas un de leur cheveux, moi je veux juste Duo. Ouinn.  
  
Note : Je tenais à dire un GRAND MERCI à l'inventeur de Microsoft Word, son dictionnaire de synonyme et son correcteur d'orthographe parce que franchement je suis trop nulle. **

**Encore et Toujours Merci a Ma Lady Shinigami , qui sera toujours la première a me lire et à me corriger, je sais je me répète mais je le dirait jamais assez, je t'adoreuuuhh. **

**Et aussi un grand remerciement a Marie pour m'avoir écrit et félicité, Merci Marie , ça m'encourage.**

**Et Oui Yami-Rose1, vive Matrix, j'ai voulu changé et j'ai mit Heero et Zechs, comme ça c'est moins banal , merci encore de poster des reviews!!!  
  
#### Petit flash#### « ..... » pensées des persos.**

**Mission Félin : Mais en quoi est ce différent ?**

Heero paniqua complètement, il parcourait inlassablement les allées de la galerie commerçante depuis bientôt dix minutes et il ne trouvait pas Neko.  
  
Pov Heero  
  
« Mais quel baka, je suis horrible...mais bon sang pourquoi je pense ça, je la connaît même pas cette fille....Mais alors pourquoi je lui proposer de venir faire des courses...Ah oui c'est vrai pour voir Zecks...Mais je déraille ma parole...Je vais me faire tuer....Neko ou t'est ?.....................Ahhhh mais pourquoi je pense tout ça je suis le soldat parfait, je devrais même pas à avoir à me poser toutes ces questions.....J'y crois pas....Depuis que cette fille est arrivé je perd les pédales....J va me renvoyer en entraînement....Et dire que je rigole avec cette....cette..Fille...j'arrive même pas a l'insulter....Mais pourquoi je l'insulterais...Elle est gentille avec moi....oui c'est vrai ça...Elle est très gentille....elle c'est excuser alors que j'avais été indiscret....Les autres aussi sont gentils....Mais c'est différent...Mais en quoi est-ce différent ? »  
  
Heero continua à courir, il traversa le rayon des surgelés quand il croisa un petit chat noir, qui se baladait tranquillement entre les clients. Il s'arrêta et observa le petit félin se lécher une patte, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Un chat ici ?.....Neko !!! »  
  
Et il repartit. Il sortit hors de la galerie, Heero s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui...Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
  
« Hein !! Je pleure ? Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
Un petit garçon brun avec de grands yeux cobalts, court dans la rue...Il s'arrête...

-Grand frère attend moi !!

Le petit garçon se retourne...Il tend une main à la silhouette qui est derrière.

-Viens je t'attend !!

La silhouette court toujours, elle se rapproche....Elle tend aussi la main...Elle l'attrape...Elle sourit....

-Grand frère....Merci.  
  
Heero sentit une main sur sa joue.  
  
-Heero ?

-Neko !!?  
  
C'était bien elle, elle se tenait devant lui, avec ses grands yeux grands yeux « Cobalts » Juste là .... Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui.  
  
-Ou était tu ?

-Je ne te voyait pas revenir, alors je suis partit à ta recherche.... Mais je pensais pas que c'était aussi grand....Et je suis tombée sur un parc...avec plein de fleurs....Alors je me suis arrêter. Désolé je t'ai inquiété.  
  
01 la relâcha, il la regarda et lui fit un tout petit sourire.  
  
-C'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule...

-Merci...  
  
En entendant ces mots Heero eu une drôle de sensation...  
  
« Pourquoi ce « Merci » me semble si familier ? Enfin...je l'est retrouvé »  
  
Et il sourit intérieurement.  
  
(Quelques heures plus tard)  
  
Duo se tourna et se retourna dans son lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Impossible de dormir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se redressa. L'américain trouva Neko sur le seuil de la porte, avec maintenant son habituel T-shirt sur les épaules et un caleçon a Wufei, Duo sourit en se souvenant quand il avait demandé un caleçon à Wufei.  
  
-Ehh Wuuu !!!

-Maxwell !!

-Tu peux te mettre debout ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que je te le demande !!

Wufei ignora l'américain et continua de couper les carottes pour le repas de ce soir.

-Allezzz sitiplé !!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je veux prendre ton tour de taille !!

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire !!!??

-Bah pour me travestir en toi évidemment quelle question !!

-QUOIII ??  
  
Duo explosa de rire devant la tête déconfite de Wufei.  
  
-Mais non, petit chinois, c'est pour savoir si tu fait la même taille que Neko !!

-Et pourquoi t'as besoins de savoir ça ?

-Bah BIZAREMENT HEERO est allé faire des COURSES avec NEKO pour lui ACHETER DES FRINGUES seulement, ils ont RIEN pris.  
  
Heero se trouvant dans le salon entendit les paroles, accentuer volontairement par l'américain.  
  
-Hun Baka.  
  
Ledit Baka se mit à brailler.  
  
-Je t'ai entendu.

-Je sais c'était fait exprès.

-Bon bref Wuf, lève toi.  
  
Le chinois en question se leva pour éviter à l'emmerdeur Maxwell de stagner encore longtemps dans la cuisine. Duo prit un mètre et mesura la taille du pilote du Shenlong.  
  
-Ouaaii Nickel !!! Bon maintenant tu vas me prêter un caleçon !!

-HEIN ?

-Bah vi, elle a juste un T-shirt pour dormir.

-T'as fait tout ça juste pour un CALECON.  
  
Et la voix de Wufei monta dans les aigues.  
  
-Wuff pose se couteau...Hurla un américain.  
  
Heero dans le salon ricana silencieusement.  
  
Donc voilà comment Neko portait son T-shirt et un caleçon à Wufei et étrangement elle portait un petit paquet dans les bras.  
  
-Duo ?

-Oui ?

- Euh...Je n'arrive pas à dormir...et ...euh...je peux me coucher avec toi.  
  
Duo la regarda les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong. Le temps que la demande atteigne le cerveau, la japonaise c'était avancé de quelque pas.  
  
-Oui, biens sur viens.  
  
Il ouvrit le drap, montrant qu'il était d'accord et Neko s'y assit en tailleur face à l'américain. Elle tenait toujours le petit paquet et vit le regard interrogateur de Duo.  
  
-Ah..tiens c'est pour toi !!

-Pour moi ?

-Oui...pour te remercier de m'avoir sauver.

-Hein..mais fallait pas.

-Si j'y tenais.  
  
Et Neko lui tendit le paquet, Duo le prit et l'ouvrit en déchirant le papier bleu. Il en sortit une magnifique peluche blanche en forme de chat avec de petites ailes de démons accrochés dans le dos.  
  
-Wouaaa trop cute...merci.

-Euh...je savais pas quoi prendre..alors voilà....  
  
Duo se pencha et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de la japonaise.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Elle lui sourit et il trouva tout a coût les lèvre de la japonaise très attirante. Légèrement rosée, gonflée...Un petit bout de langue passa sur ces lèvres fascinantes...L'américain se pencha et les captura doucement s'attendant à un mouvement de recul alors il ne bougea pas, mais rien ne vint. Alors il les remua tendrement, pressant ses lèvres contre celle de Neko...Une main caressa sa joue et se perdit dans les mèches de son cou. En manque d'oxygène, il s'écarta et regarda Neko, ses yeux étaient entrouverts, toujours « Cobalt », ses longs cheveux tombaient sur son épaule dénudée par son T-shirt trop grand. Duo replongea et scella leurs lèvres, il passa sa langue sur la bouche de la japonaise qui l'entrouvrit pour venir à la rencontre de sa sœur. Elles entamèrent une danse timide au début se découvrant pour la première fois, puis passionné et enflammer. Duo bascula en avant pour se retrouver allonger sur Neko. Il rompit le baiser et y retourna aussitôt mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, puis il re-quémanda l'entrée a sa bouche. Il glissa une de ces mains sous le t-shirt de Neko et lui caressa le ventre. L'américain délaissa ces lèvre pour marquer de léger baiser ses joues, sa mâchoire et pour finalement se retrouver a embrasser la courbe souple de son cou, il y traça des sillons de feu avec sa langue et mordilla sa peau tendre et offerte pour laisser une petit marque rouge. Neko passa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux de Duo Les caressant et en profitant pour envoyer des décharges et des frissons le long de la colonne de la l'américain. La bouche de Duo glissa le long de l'épaule de son amante, passa sans s'attarder sur ses petites formes rondes et embrassa la peau de son ventre. Neko se cambra en gémissant.  
  
-Hummm Duooo.  
  
Le T-shirt de la jeune fille le gênait, il décida de l'enlever. Il attira Neko contre lui, elle joua avec la peau de son cou pendant qu'il hottait son vêtement. Il sentit la poitrine chaude de Neko contre lui. Il frissonna. Duo se laissa faire, confiant son corps au soin de celle qui lui prodiguait tant de bien. Une idée lui vint en tête.  
  
-Neko ?

-Humm ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà...enfin..tu vois...

-Humm oui.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Huuum oui.

-Ok.  
  
Rassurer et a la fois déçu que ce ne serait pas lui sa première fois, Duo se rallongea sur le dos avec Neko à cheval sur ses hanches. Cette dernière se pencha et passa ses lèvres sur ces clavicules, en y déposant de légers baisers en cherchant les zones sensibles de Duo. Elle en trouva une, juste à l'encolure du cou et s'y attarda faisant gémir son partenaire.  
  
-Humm Aaaah....Neko ?  
  
Celle-ci se releva inquiète.  
  
-Oui ?

-Ne t'arrête pas !!!  
  
Neko sourit et plongea son regard cobalts embué par le désir dans les yeux bleu pailleté de violets de Duo. Elle lui sourit. Il lui répondit. Et elle partit de nouveau...mais pas pour longtemps car il sentit quelque chose de chaud autour de ses petites boules de chair rose ornant son torse. Duo cria et se plaqua contre le lit.  
  
-AHHhahhaaaaaaaaah.  
  
La japonaise délaissa ses tétons pour passer sa langue sur ses abdominaux et arriver au nombril avec lequel elle joua. Duo perdu dans un abîme de plaisir, décida de reprendre la situation en main. En un coup de rein, il se retrouva a califourchon sur Neko. Il déposa de petit baiser sur les globes roses de la japonaise.  
  
-Hummm ahh.  
  
Il lui caressait tendrement le dos et le haut des fesses cachées par le caleçon de Wufei. Duo remonta et mordilla son lobe d'oreille et vint cueillir ces lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.  
  
-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CE VACARME, hurla Wufei en ouvrant la porte violemment.  
  
Puis il resta stupéfait devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, en effet un américain était assis sur une japonaise, tout les deux à moitié nu et en plus en train de s'embrasser.  
  
-Euhhhhhh....

-Ferme la bouche Fei-Fei tu vas attraper froid.  
  
Wufei se plaqua une main sur les yeux et se mit a vociférer dans toute les langues qu'il connaissait. Puis il referma la porte. Neko roula sur le coté et éclata de rire. L'américain l'imita et lui tendit son T-Shirt.  
  
-Tiens rhabille toi...il est tard...

-D'accord.  
  
Duo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la japonaise lui sourit et se lova dans ses bras pour s'endormir.  
  
(un autre lieu au même moment)  
  
Heero fut réveillé par un chinois qui hurlait à une heure du mat. Le japonais somnola et tenta de se rappeler ce dont il était entrain de rêver. Ca faisait maintenant quelques jours que des souvenirs flous lui revenaient. Des souvenirs qu'il avait oublier...ceux de sa vie d'avant....d'avant J....d'avant les gundams...la vie qu'il avait eux....  
  
### ...###  
  
Deux voitures sont en flammes, deux silhouettes regardent le spectacle, des gens court, des sirènes...une odeur de mort plane....et deux silhouettes sont là....immobile....l'une tenant la main de l'autre. Des larmes.

-Maman...Papa...

Une Grande maison dans la campagne, plein d'enfants sont là, ils jouent....de l'insécurité de la peur....Deux enfants se tiennent la main.

-Dit Grand frère, pourquoi on est la ?

-Je ne sais pas !!

-Où sont Papa et Maman ?

-Mort !!

-Mort !! Pour toujours ?

-Oui.

-Ils nous ont laissés.

-Oui.

-Dit Grand frère, tu vas me laisser aussi ?

-Non.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui je te le promets.

-Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

-Non.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Un homme arrive dans une voiture, il parle avec une vieille femme. Elle siffle....tout les enfants se mettent en rang....Elle parle...Les filles s'en vont....Reste les garçons....l'homme passe dans les rangs....Il désigne un petit garçon au yeux cobalt avec des cheveux en batailles.

La pluie tombe, le petit garçon est dans une voiture, il regarde par la fenêtre...La silhouette court, elle se rapproche...elle colle sa main sur le carreau de la voiture...des yeux cobalts comme les siens...Des cheveux noirs...Des larmes se perdes parmi les gouttes d'eau.

-Tu m'avais promis Grand Frère, tu avais promis.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS, ne me laisse pas. Pas ici.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Grand frère, je t'aime, dit...tu reviendras ?

-Oui !

-Promis ?

-Promis.

La lors de l'accident....Elle va emporter l'homme gisant au sol.... -Tu es grand maintenant, n'oublie jamais....suit toujours tes émotions, suit ton cœur.

-Oublie tout tu es un tueur, tu n'est qu'un robot sans émotion, ne ressent sinon tu mourras.

« -Mourir c'est quoi mourir ? »

Le petit garçon va se coucher, il n'est plus petit maintenant. Il n'est plus un garçon, il est un robot. Il cherche sous son oreiller et en tire une photo. Une petite fille pose dessus, des yeux cobalts, des cheveux noirs, un grand sourire. Une larme coule de long de la joue du petit garçon, la dernière...parce que maintenant c'est un soldat.

«Grand frère ?.... Je t'aime, dit...tu reviendras ? »

-Non. Je suis soldat.

Et le soldat déchira la photo.

**To Be continued.....  
  
Après beaucoup d'attente le voilà enfin ce chapitre 5. On en apprend plus sur le passé d'Heero, Duo et Neko ont progressé dans leur relation, Trowa et Quatre n'apparaissent pas et Wufei porte des caleçons. W : Oui et je tiens à protester !! D : De quoi Wuf, tu porte pas de caleçon, t'est tout nu sous tes pantalons. W : « rouge flash » Mais pas du tout !!! D : c'est ce que tu insinues. Y : Bon les gars, on va pas faire un débat sur le que Wufei porte ou ne porte pas de caleçon et puis de toute manière c'est a moi d'en décider, n'est pas mon petit chinois préférer. « Sourire sadique » W : Heplllll YD :   
  
A bientôt. !!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	7. Un cri d'agonie et de desespoir

**Titre : Mission Félin.  
  
Fanfikeuse : ToBoe Yunie. Vive l'influence Wolfs Rain et Final Fantasy.  
  
Mail :audreyncpfree.fr  
  
Source : Gw  
  
Genre : euh, Lime a la fin, Action, légère Ooc, triturage de cerveaux, amour à sens unique.  
  
Couple : 2xNx2, 3x4x3, 6x1x6, et la fin c'est mystère. Niark niark  
  
Disclamer : J'aime po le dire, c'est tellement dur.....pas a moi... **

**« ... » Flash Back  
  
Notes :  
  
Lady Shinigami : Ma petite panthère, alors mon chapitre t'as plus ? Mon clin d'œil t'as fait beaucoup rigoler lol, après 43 pages de fanfic, je crois avoir saisit tes goûts. Je suis désolée on ne voit pas Quatre dans ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète pas je vais me rattraper. Merci pour la correction, encore. Gros Bisous.  
  
NiTy-chan : Merci nouvelle fan de ma fanfic, et grande amie du forum de FbF. J'èspère que ma fanfic t'as plus ? Merci aussi pour ta Beta-Lecture. Bisous.**

**Yami-Rose1: Merci de me review a chaque fois que sort un chapitre!!!**

**Mission Félin : un cri d'agonie et de désespoir....  
**

Heero courut tout le long du couloir, puis s'arrêta au bout. Il réarma son arme et tourna la tête pour voir si son partenaire le suivait. Ayant la confirmation que Duo était sur ses pas, il s'élança dans le corridor à droite, puis tourna à gauche. Le japonais continua son chemin dans le dédale de la base en faisant toujours attention que la natte de l'américain batte ses reins. C'était ça façon à lui de repérer son binôme. La tresse frottait contre le cuir de sa combinaison lorsque qu'il posait le pied par terre, puis elle tapait ses reins lors de l'impulsion, s'ensuivait un silence, et le frottement revenait, le battement puis le silence. C'était toujours ainsi. Toujours. Heero reporta son attention sur la direction, il arriva à une bifurcation, il s'apprêtait à tourner à droite quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna et pointa son arme sur la personne qui l'avait touché.

-EHHHHHHHH, mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux me tuer ?

-Tss Heero abaissa son arme.

-Oui c'est mieux....je voulais savoir si tu savais où on allait ?

-Non. -Quoi non ?

-Je ne sais pas où on va...

-De mieux en mieux !!

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui devais apprendre le plan de la base...

-Wufei était en mission, il n'a pas pu me forcer pour l'apprendre et ça m'était sorti de la tête.Et toi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appris ?

-Hum j'étais occupé...

-Et t'étais occupé a quoi ?

-Ca te regarde pas...rougit le japonais.

L'américain souffla, ne faisant aucune allusion à la rougeur soudainement apparue au niveau des joues de Heero. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

-Heero ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment on va sortir ?

-J'y réfléchis.

Duo ferma les yeux, il réarma son arme et inspira un coup. Puis il expira en tentant de se calmer. Une douce odeur d'abricot vint lui chatouiller les narines. L'odeur de Neko. D'où venait-elle ? Il ouvrit doucement les yeux s'attendant à la trouver en face de lui, mais il ne vit que Heero. Il regarda son visage, s'attarda sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, remontant le long de son nez fin, observant les petites fossettes qui apparaissaient quand Heero bougeait la bouche, puis il glissa son regard vers ces yeux froids, ces yeux cobalts qui avaient plus d'horreur que n'importe quel autre regard, ces yeux si inexpressifs, mais pourtant si profonds avec cette parcelle de souffrance ancrée au fond. Pourtant, il y a avait une étincelle, très loin, perdue, elle ne demandait qu'à être retrouvée, pouvoir réapparaître, pour donner de la douceur à ce regard, pour faire glisser ce masque froid...elle n'attendait qu'une chose...qu'on la trouve...qu'on l'aime.....qu'on lui rende ce qu'on lui avait arraché....Ces yeux ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Neko, quand les siens étaient cobalts, il y avait la même souffrance, la même peur, la même étincelle... Duo ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'odeur qu'il aimait. Il les rouvrit puis il vit Neko en face de lui, là, juste devant lui. Il se leva doucement, la regarda en souriant. Celle-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, il croisa un regard froid, mais chargé d'incompréhension. Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

-Duo ?

Il se rapprocha et la colla contre la paroi, il avança ses lèvres vers celle de la japonaise, quand elle le frappa. Sous le choc, il recula et percuta le mur derrière lui.

-Duo, mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Sa vision se brouilla, il ferma les yeux et Heero apparut en face de lui.

-Heero.....mais ?

Il tourna la tête a droite et a gauche.

-Mais....

Où était Neko ? Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu. Il regarda le japonais, qui le dévisageait surpris par son comportement. L'américain s'avança et saisit la tête de Heero entre ses mains, celui-ci tenta de se dégager.

-Mais enfin, Duo, lâche moi !!

-Ne bouge plus...

Duo scruta les moindres détails du visage du japonais, il se l'imagina avec un peu plus de rondeur aux niveaux des joues, des traits moins anguleux mais plus souples, des cheveux noirs cascadant sur ces épaules, et des mèches s'éparpillant sur son visage.

-Neko ?

-Quoi Neko ? Grogna Heero en se dégageant des mains de Duo.

-Tu....tu lui ressembles tellement....

-Hein ?

-J'ai cru que c'était elle, là il y a dix secondes, vous avez la même odeur...tu...

-Tu délires mon pauvre !!!

-Mais...je te promets....

Heero le fusilla du regard.

-Tu dois être fatigué, et puis Neko a les yeux jaunes, les cheveux noirs et elle est plus petite !!

-Oui.....mais...

-Après une bonne nuit de sommeil tu te sentiras mieux.

-Oui.....sûrement...

Duo baissa les yeux, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Bon allons-y.

L'américain releva la tête et sourit.

-Ok, je te suis.

Ils parcoururent encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes la base, abattant les factions de Oz quand ils en rencontraient.

-Hee-chan....Supplia Duo.

-Quoi ?

-On est perdu !!!

-Pas la peine de me le rappeler !!!

Duo gémit et son ventre émit des grognements.

-J'ai faimmm !!!!

-Chuuut, tu vas nous faire « miaou » repérer.

-M'en fiche « miaouu » j'ai faim....

Ils se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Ca dépend, qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

-Un miaulement !!

-On a entendu la même chose. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et trouvèrent un petit chat noir assit sur ses pattes arrières.

-Un chat ici ? Duo s'approcha et tendit la main.

-Minou, minou. -Recule c'est peut être un piège de Oz.

-Heero c'est un chat, pas de panique.

Le félin vint se frotter en ronronnant contre la jambe de Duo. Heero regarda le chat.

« Heero continua à courir, il traversa le rayon des surgelés quand il croisa un petit chat noir, qui se baladait tranquillement entre les clients. Il s'arrêta et observa le petit félin se lécher une patte, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. « Un chat ici ? ... Neko !!! »

Ca ne pouvait pas être le même, des milliers de chats noirs existaient sur terre. Celui-là devait appartenir à un garde et il se baladait dans la base.

-Allez Duo, en route, il faut qu'on trouve la sortie !

Duo salua le chat et repartit. Le félin ne bougea pas mais miaula. Il se leva et s'assit dans le couloir opposé. Duo se retourna et vit le chat partir dans la direction contraire, l'américain s'arrêta et appela Heero.

-Heero ?

-Quoi ?

-Le chat !! Peut être qu'il connaît la sortie.

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, supposons qu'il vive ici, ou même si il n'y vit pas, au bout d'un moment, il voudra sortir et en le suivant on sortira aussi.

-.....

-De toute façon, on a rien à perdre, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on cherche la sortie.

-......

Duo sourit et s'élança vers le chat, Heero sur les talons. Ils suivirent le chat pendant environ 10 min et une porte apparue devant eux. Ils armèrent leurs armes et l'ouvrirent. Un vent frais balaya leurs visages.

-Ouiii enfin, cria Duo.

-Chutt, on est toujours en territoire ennemi.

Duo s'accroupit et caressa le chat. -

Merci, petit chat.

Celui-ci ronronna et repartit vers l'intérieur de la base.

-Eh, où tu vas ?

-Il retourne voir son maître, laisse-le.

-Mais...mais....

-Allez on rentre !!!  
  
##############################################  
  
Duo et Heero arrivèrent à leur planque, ils ouvrirent doucement la porte, pour ne réveiller personne. Heero se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Heero...

-Oyasumi.

Duo alla vers la cuisine, et se fit des tartines de nutella (clin d'œil à ma Lady Shinigami). Ayant rassasier son estomac, il alla vers sa chambre mais fit un crochet par le salon...Il trouva Neko endormie sur le canapé, la peluche de Duo entre les bras. Il s'approcha doucement, il lui caressa le visage, repoussa ses mèches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Duo la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit, puis la glissa sous les draps, il se changeait quand il entendit une petite voix.

-Duoo ?

-Oui ?

Celui-ci se retourna et sourit à Neko rendors toi, il est tard.

-Je t'attendais.

Duo déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Merci.

Il se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit dans les bras de Neko.  
  
################ 3 semaine plus tard ################  
  
Base de Oz, France. Jeudi 17 juin, 1h24 du matin.  
  
Une silhouette escalada le mur d'enceinte et atterrit souplement sur le gazon. Elle roula et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle leva la tête, et observa où étaient placées les caméras. Elle les compta mentalement et courut jusqu'au mur de la bâtisse. La silhouette grimpa le rempart et se glissa par une fenêtre. Elle parcourut tous les couloirs, connaissant par cœur le chemin à suivre, elle le faisait tellement souvent, depuis presque 3 semaines, c'était devenu une habitude, elle ne s'étonnait plus de voir des chatières à chaque porte, ni que les soldats soient en nombre réduit le jour de ses visites. Elle avança vers une porte en bois, puis stoppa quand elle entendit des voix.

-Bien.....bien, votre mission se déroule étonnamment bien, je suis fier de vous.... De toute façon, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Continuez ainsi, et n'oubliez pas de venir me faire un rapport toutes les semaines, évitez le jeudi et le mardi, voilà. Oh...à propos, essayez de maîtriser ces changements, ils vont peut être semer le doutes, n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes et quelle est votre mission....Bien, vous pouvez disposer, à la semaine prochaine.

La silhouette recula et se mit dans l'ombre, elle sortit son arme,prête a abattre la personne qui sortirait par cette porte....La chatière bougea et un chat en sorti, la silhouette plissa les yeux pour voir la couleur de son pelage....Noir...comme le chat qui avait sauvé Duo et Heero, ça ne pouvait être le même, le chat devait appartenir à un lieutenant, en plus la couleur noire était banale pour un chat...Elle attendit que le chat disparaisse par la fenêtre, puis elle se glissa dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. La personne qui était là était de dos, face à la fenêtre qui était ouverte, un bureau était installé au milieu de la pièce, un lit deux places à baldaquins était placé contre le mur à droite, à gauche siégeait une télévision. C'était toujours ainsi, toujours.

-Vous êtes en avance!!

- Je sais...à qui parliez vous ?

-Je révisais un discours pour un de mes lieutenants, je le répétais à mon chat, qui a du en avoir assez car il est parti.

-Oui, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir.

Le général se retourna pour faire face à la personne en face de lui, il s'en rapprocha, et se glissa derrière. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de l'individu, puis il en fit glisser une dans sa tunique entrouverte.

-Treiizee, gémit la silhouette.

-N'êtes vous pas ici pour ça ?

-....

Treize frotta son visage contre sa chevelure noire et lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille, il fit doucement remonter sa main, pour dégager son épaule de sa tunique. Il la croqua délicatement, laissant une petite marque rouge. De son autre main, il dénoua ces cheveux. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur ces épaules.

-Wufei ?

-Humm, gémit le chinois.

-Pourquoi venez vous ici ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !!

Treize rigola et retourna Wufei pour qu'il lui fasse face, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement, puis Wufei plaqua ses mains contre la tête du général pour accentuer le baiser. Treize le repoussa doucement.

-Je crois que ça me concerne un peu non ? -

Je...je...

Treize défit le haut de la tunique de Wufei et le poussa gentiment sur le lit. Le chinois y tomba souplement. Treize passa une de ses mains sur les pectoraux de Wufei, puis glissa vers la courbe de ses hanches. Le chinois gémit.

-Hmmm....je....je..viens...

Treize s'allongea sur lui, il défit son haut et le fit glisser doucement le long de ses bras. A travers son désir Wufei, voulait que Treize le touche, ça n'allait pas assez vite. Il arracha a moitié l'uniforme de Treize, celui- ci rigola. Le chinois lui lança un regard méchant.

-C'est qu'il est impatientent, notre pilote.

-Grrr. Wufei se jeta sur la bouche de Treize, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas au baiser...

-Dites-moi pourquoi vous venez ?

-Je ne peux pas....je....

Treize avait remarqué que le pilote du Shenlong avait tendance à parler quand il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il déposa des baisers sur le torse imberbe de l'adolescent, qui se cambra. Son esprit était perdu, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, Treize était un membre de Oz, son ennemi, mais il en avait tellement besoin. Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues. Treize les recueillit du bout de sa langue.

-Chut, chut petit dragon, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Treize appuya sur le sexe tendu retenu par le bas de la tunique, pour le faire parler. Wufei gémit.

-Il....il...ne m'aime pas....je....

-Qui ne vous aime pas ?

-...Il...je...haleta Wufei alors que Treize accentuait la pression sur son pénis.

Wufei cria lorsque que les mains du général pénétrèrent dans son pantalon. Il pleura, encore, comme toute les fois, toutes les fois où il était venu pour oublier, oublier celui qui ne l'aimait pas. Il venait pour avoir ce simulacre de bonheur, de jouissance, de désir, mais tout était faux, il le savait, celui qui le touchait n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Elle lui était inaccessible. Quand Treize le touchait, ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait, non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? Pourquoi serait-il ici sinon ? Treize lui faisait l'amour...faire l'amour, ce mot résonnait mal...Il ne lui faisait pas l'amour, non, il prenait son pied à coucher avec un des célèbres pilotes...Mais la personne que voyait Wufei, elle, lui faisait l'amour, lui murmurant des mots d'amour, lui disant qu'il était unique, qu'il l'aimait.... C'était tellement puéril, Wufei avait honte, oui honte de ce qu'il faisait, il se dégoûtait....mais il faisait ça pour lui....pour l'oublier.... Il avait peur de souffrir, peur de la réaction de celui qu'il aimait corps et âme, peur qu'il le rejette....alors il venait oublier, oublier sa tristesse, oublier la guerre....il voulait aller là où tout était blanc, là ou rien ne pouvait vous déranger, là ou les problèmes n'existent pas, le blanc, c'était tellement beau.... C'était encore une façon de s'enfermer et de ne pas accepter la vérité....la vérité qu'il ne pouvait avoir...il l'aimait à en mourir....ça faisait mal, tellement mal..... C'était quelque chose d'inéluctable et il le savait parfaitement. Treize lui baissa son pantalon. Et Wufei gémit.

-Dites moi !! Dites moi qui ne vous aime pas ?

-Je....le chinois avala une bouffée d'air et gémit... Treize mit sa main sur le sexe de Wufei et lui déposa des baisers sur le torse.

Le général continua sa torture jusqu'à tard dans la nuit...Le petit chat noir revenu sur ses pas, intrigué par les bruits provenant de la chambre, était assis sur ses pattes et attendait. Ses oreilles se dressèrent quand le nom de Duo résonna dans la chambre comme un cri d'agonie et de désespoir....  
  
** To be continued.........  
  
Alors ce nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse j'ai mis très très longtemps à le taper. Mon ordi a planté et tout le disque dur a disparu, ce qui fait que j'ai du le réécrire, mes adresses e-mails ont disparues. Ce qui fait que je ne peux plus écrire à personne. Voilou. J'attends vos rewiews même si je n'en reçois pas beaucoup, je suis quand même contente de celle que je reçois. Bisous. Yunie **


	8. Un sourire aux lèvres

Titre: Mission Félin!!!

Auteur: Yunie!!

Mail: audreyncpfree.fr

Source: alors là, franchement, honte à vous si vous savez pas!!

Genre: ppff j'en sais rien moi, je dirais, mystère, lime ( dans ce chapitre, très soft), méchancetté ( juste dans ce chapitre), baffe dans la tête, invasion ennemie bref, plein de bonnes choses!!

Couple: alors 2xNx2, 6x1x6, 5x2, 3x4x3

Disclamer: je jure sollement qu'ils ne m'appartienne pas, je ne me fait pas d'argent avec, même si j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à mouaa!!  
  
Note: Kaory: Merci, je ne pensais pas qu'une auteur comme toi allait m'écrire un jour!!! Tu es une des prémières fanfickeuse à qui j'ai lu une fanfic " La vie d'adolescent" que je trouve d'ailleur extraordinaire!! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une reviews. Et si tu pouvais m'écrire pour m'expliquer comment on fait pour changer le type de reviews. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Deedo elfe Demone: Tu aimes les histoires compliqués lol, je crois que ce début de chapitre devrait te plaire!! Merci de m'avoir encouragé!!!  
  
Yami-Rose1: Hum peut être que tu as raison à propos de Neko, mais peut être pas!!! Jusqu'où ca va aller? Hum je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de mon esprit tordu lol!!! Wufei couche avec l'ennemi, eh ben oui, le pauvre!!! Mais dans ce chapitre il va toujours pas aussi bien, attention je spoile pas !! Merci de toujours m'écrire à chaque chapitre!!! J'èspère que ce chapitre te plaira!!  
  
Lady Shinigami: Un nouveau chapitre pour toi ma fan n°1, ma correctrice de faute, mon amie!!! Tu vas me dire que ça ne me ressemble pas que Duo ne fasse pas une grande apparition dans ce chapitre mais t'inquiète po, je vais me rattraper dans notre fanfic !! Je t'adore!!  
  
NiTy-chan: Ma Eternity a moi, un nouveau chapitre, j'èspère qu'il te plaira!!!  
  
Zéphyr: ma nouvelle fan, qui c'est récemment mis aux fanfic d'ailleurs!!! Je m'excuse les chapitres sont de moins en moins drôle!! Enfin j'espère que celui ci te plaira!!!  
  
Mission Félin: Un sourire au lèvres.  
  
Neko se leva tôt, le réveil de Duo indiquait 6h30. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux. Elle mit un pied à terre et chercha ses vêtements, qu'elle trouva au pied du lit. La japonaise les enfila et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand son corps se figea. La couleur de ses yeux changea, du jaune elle passa au bleu, puis elle se dirigea vers le lit mais s'immobilisa encore. Neko grogna, mais la couleur jaune revint. Son corps se tourna vers la porte. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, gémit et tomba à genoux.

- Arrête....arrête......laisse moi....

Elle releva la tête, cobalt, elle alla vers le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur le corps nu de Duo puis lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Neko sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle trouva Wufei avachit sur la table, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et des sillons creusant ses joues, comme tous les mardis et jeudis matin.

-Bonjour, sourit t'elle.

Wufei lui jeta un regard noir et ne répondit pas. Tout était de sa faute, c'est elle qui lui avait pris Duo, elle avait débarqué comme ça et du jour au lendemain, elle se l'était approprié. Wufei la haïssait. Il la regarda et vit de la douleur traverser son regard, puis ses yeux virèrent au jaune. Le chinois frissonna il n'était pas habitué à ses changements de couleurs. Pourtant quand Neko avaient les yeux cobalts, sa fureur se calmait, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait, il était bien, serein. Alors il la voyait autrement, il pouvait voir la souffrance qu'elle avait endurer, il avait même mal pour elle. La japonaise semblait si innocente, si pure, si naïve. Une fois il était allé au cinéma avec elle, Duo et Quatre, il avait été surpris par l'émerveillement qu'avait la jeune fille devant l'immense toile. Elle ressemblait à un nouveau-né qui découvrait tout pour la première fois. Wufei l'appréciait dans ces moments là. Mais quand ses yeux devenaient jaunes, elle devenait distante, froide sauf avec Duo et Heero, mais un sentiment de mensonge planait. Avec le japonais et l'américain elle riait, mais elle jetait des petits regards en coin comme si elle était surveillée, de plus sa façon de parler changeait, le ton de sa voix sonnait faux. Le sentiment de plénitude n'était plus là. Le chinois en avait parler avec Duo, mais il avait répondu en rigolant qu'il se faisait des histoires. En ce moment Neko avait les yeux jaunes, il ne se montrerait pas gentil avec elle car il savait très bien qu'elle serait aussi acerbe que lui.

-Où est Duo ? Grogna t'il.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le chinois se leva, ils se jaugèrent du regard, Wufei la fusilla et elle lui rendit bien, puis ses yeux changèrent, alors elle baissa la tête et se tordit les mains. Le sentiment d'être calmé se fit ressentir, il l'envahit doucement. Il respira un bon coup et sourit, Wufei lui frotta la tête. Neko la releva et lui fit un sourire tendre. Puis il sortit. Neko resta seule dans la cuisine, ses yeux changèrent puis peu à peu son sourire se transforma en un rictus sadique.  
  
"""""""""""""""  
  
Wufei se rendit dans la chambre de Duo, il le trouva endormi. Ses cheveux lâchés s'éparpillaient autour de lui, ses vêtements à terre lui prouvait qu'il était nu sous le drap. Il lui avait fait l'amour à elle, pas à lui. Lui n'aurait pas droit à cet amour. Pour lui ce ne serait que du plaisir, un plaisir sans amour, juste charnel, pas de passion, pas de sentiments, avec un homme qu'il haïssait. Lui c'était juste animal, le besoin d'oublier, de se défouler, d'évacuer toute cette tension accumulée dans la semaine. Jamais il ne serait dans ces bras, jamais il le sentirait en lui, jamais il n'entendrait ses mots d'amour chuchotés à son oreille, jamais il ne crierait son nom lors de l'extase. C'était le sien qu'il criait, Neko, pas son nom, celui d'une autre, celui d'une fille dont il se méfiait, qu'il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. Cette fille dont personne ne savait rien. C'était à elle qui disait des mots d'amour, elle qui lui donnait le plaisir, elle qui hurlait son nom, elle qui le détestait lui autant qu'elle l'aimait. Le cœur de Wufei se brisa. Comment, lui, le seul survivant du clan des dragons, le seul survivant de sa colonie, comment, pouvait t'il en arriver à mourir d'amour, pour un homme. Pour un homme en plus, jamais, il n'aurait penser éprouver ça pour un homme, surtout pour Duo qui l'exaspérait à longueur de journée, qui le cherchait pour l'embêter, lui qui se moquait constamment de ce qu'il faisait. S'il avait voulu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et d'un homme il aurait plus vu Yui, il le respectait énormément, l'admirait, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ou alors Trowa ou encore Quatre, mais pourquoi Duo. Pourquoi ? La haine était-elle si proche que ça de l'amour ? Le chinois s'assit sur le lit et caressa le visage de Duo qui gémit. Il retira sa main ne voulant entendre un nom autre que le sien.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neko apparut son regard jaune brûlait de haine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle doucement mais d'un ton froid et tranchant.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ? répondit-il méchamment, en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Duo.

-Je crois que si, tu es en train de caresser mon petit ami ! !

-Ton petit ami ? Laisse-moi, rire tu ne ressens rien pour lui, tu l'utilises pour assouvir tes plus bas instincts....

-C'est toi qui me dit ça, mais tu t'es regarder mon pauvre, à partir je ne sais ou deux fois par semaine pour aller t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier inconnu pour essayer d'oublier Duo....

Wufei se leva furibond.

-Comment oses-tu ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es rien ici ? Tu as de la chance que Duo t'ait sauver moi je t'aurais laisser croupir au fond de ta cellule ! !

-Oui mais tu vois c'est Duo qui m'a sauver, moi je ne suis rien, ahahaha, moi je ne suis rien, à qui Duo fait t'il l'amour trois fois par jours, avec qui Heero rigole t-il ? Hein dit moi ? Ce n'est pas toi que je sache ? Non toi tu n'es rien, plus personne ne t'écoute parler. Tu es encore ici parce que tu sais piloter un gundam mais c'est tout.

Le chinois s'avança rouge de rage, il gifla Neko qui recula sous le coup pour percuter violemment l'armoire. Sa tête heurta le coin de la porte, puis elle s'écroula à terre, une flaque rouge commençait à s'étendre sous elle. Ses yeux virèrent au cobalt et Wufei se précipita vers elle.

-Wufei.....je....je....m'excuse....ce....n'était pas....je... .

-Chhutt tait-toi ! ! !

-Wufei ? ? ? Que se passe t'il ?

Duo venait de se réveiller, il regardait le chinois, puis il vit Neko par terre la tête en sang dans les bras de Wufei. Il se leva, enfilant un caleçon en quatrième vitesse puis cria.

-Quuuaattreee on a un problèmeee.

Il s'approcha de Wufei et prit la japonaise dans ses bras puis se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine.

-Neko ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée ?

-C'est de ma faute......je.....Wufei....était venu....voir si tout....allait bien.....et je...l'ai suivi.....et je.....il a fait un mouvement.....brusque auquel je....ne m'attendait pas....et....j'ai reculer....et l'armoire était.....

-Chhutt c'est bon......

Duo la mit sur la table de cuisine et Quatre arriva en courant .

-Oh mon dieu ! ! ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Quatre la trousse à pharmacie vite ! ! !

-Ah ouii.

L'arabe disparu puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la trousse à pharmacie, ainsi que Trowa, Heero et Wufei.. Trowa s'avança.

-Sortez tous, Quatre tu restes, ça m'a l'air assez important, sortez ! ! !

-Duoo....ce n'est...pas sa..faute...

-Oui Neko ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste à côté dans le salon...

Duo, Heero et Wufei sortirent en laissant Trowa et Quatre s'occuper d'elle. L'américain s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, Heero s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien. Wufei resta debout appuyé contre la porte.

-Duo ? Je...suis désolé...c'est de ma faute...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! ! Elle m'a expliqué...ce n'est pas ta faute...tu as fait un mouvement brusque et elle a eu peur....ne t'inquiète pas....je ne t'en veux pas.

Wufei fut surpris que Neko n'ait rien dit.

-De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? demanda t 'il ?

-Hein ?......Ah je ne sais pas...euh bleu je crois....

Ca expliquait tout, elle l'avait protégé....

" Neko ? Oh mon dieu ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais..........Je n'aurait pas du la frapper.....Mais elle...elle était tellement odieuse....c'était l'autre.....l'autre Neko, celle qui est méchante, celle qui ne ressent rien.....mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces changements de personnalité ? Pour se protéger ?....Tout ça pour Duo ?....Je ne me reconnaîs plus ?.... "

""""""""" 1 semaine plus tard " " " " " " " " "

Heero traversa la rue, et s'engouffra dans le café en face de lui, il repoussa sa capuche recouverte de neige et secoua la tête. Puis il s'assit à une table, près de la baie vitrée et il regarda les flocons tomber doucement recouvrant le trottoir. Il aimait cette saison, il aimait la neige, elle dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux, de froid, et puis après cette saison, il y avait le printemps, toujours, il était doux, pluvieux, tout le temps, c'était un cycle, une des seules choses que les humains ne pouvaient modifier, c'était inéluctable.

-Monsieur je vous sert quoi ?

-Un café, merci ! !

Le serveur repartit et il continua à regarder la neige tomber. Il souffla. Il y a une semaine, il avait eu peur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arriver. Son cœur avait battu, quand il avait vu Neko allongé sur la table de la cuisine son sang goûtant sur le carrelage blanc. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'elle était morte, sa peau était pâle, ses yeux fermés. Puis sa petite voix s'était élevée, alors il aurait sauter de joie, mais il s'était retenu. Maintenant elle allait bien, elle avait juste eu deux points de suture, un gros mal de crâne et étrangement un hématome sur la joue. Elle avait dit qu'elle devait être tomber sur la joue lorsque qu'elle s'était écrouler par terre. Wufei lui n'avait rien dit, il la fuyait, quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il partait en prétextant des excuses bidons. Il devait s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien pu faire. Le serveur apporta son café puis repartit, Heero mit un sucre et le touilla avec sa cuillère. Toutes les nuits le même souvenir revenait.  
Au début, il avait cru à un rêve, mais il revenait sans cesse. Cette image du petit garçon déchirant la photo lui restait à l'esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui était sur la photo, son visage était flou. Les autres souvenirs s'estompaient, il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Lui revint à l'esprit le chat qu'il avait rencontrer lors de la mission avec Duo. Trowa et Quatre l'avait rencontrer deux jours plus tôt, il leur avait aussi indiqué la sortie. Pourtant Heero avait fait des recherches, il avait découvert que les animaux étaient interdits dans l'enceinte d'une base de Oz.

-Si tu continues, ton café va refroidir.

-Hein ?

Heero tourna la tête surprit et renversa la moitié de son café sur la table.

-Ahalalala Heero, vraiment ! !

-Zechs, je... ! !

Le japonais rougit. Le blond sortit un mouchoir et épongea la table. Le serveur arriva.

-Monsieur ?

-Un café crème pour moi et remettez lui un café noir. Merci.

Heero lui sourit timidement. Puis Zechs prit la parole.

-Il fait froid dehors, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Hai, mais j'aime cette saison.

-Tout semble si blanc, si fragile.

-Oui.....

Ils se turent et regardèrent par la baie vitrée, les flocons abondaient. Deux enfants courraient sur le trottoir et se jetaient des boules de neiges.

-Ahahahah, grand frère arrête, ahahha.

-C'est toi qui l'as cherché petite sœur..ahahhaha

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Heero.

-Heero ?

-Oui.

Le japonais le regarda ne comprenant pas, puis il senti une goutte d'eau glisser sur sa joue puis mourir au coin de ses lèvres.

-Hein ?...mais...

Il s'essuya vigoureusement le visage, mais une main lui saisit le bras pour le stopper et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, tu sais !

-Je....non...je ne peux pas , s'énerva le japonais.

-Heero..Heero calme-toi...

Zechs lui sourit.

-Tu peux pleurer Heero. Tu es un être humain. Tu peux pleurer quand tu es triste, quand tu es joyeux. Tu peux pleurer.

-Je...je suis un soldat....je ne dois pas pleurer.

Zechs soupira et se leva.

-Où tu vas ?

-Désolé monsieur j'ai du me tromper de personne.

-Mais...

Zechs jeta quelques pièces sur la table et sortit. Heero stupéfait, se leva précipitamment et courut après le blond.

-Zeeechsss attendd.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Heero ?

-Mais enfin...je...veux rester avec toi....je....suis venu pour te voir...

-Heero tant que tu n'auras pas appris à être toi-même ça ne sert à rien de se voir...comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es un soldat...moi aussi j'en suis un, je suis ton ennemi...pourquoi un soldat voudrait rester avec un ennemi, ce n'est pas conforme à tes principes que je sache...

-Je.....je ne sais pas....je veux être toi....quand je suis avec toi...je me sens bien.....j'oublie que je suis un soldat....je....

Zechs sourit puis lui pris la main.

-Viens.

Ils se promenèrent pendant toute l'après-midi, parlant peu, ils firent une bataille de boules de neige des enfants qui jouaient dans un parc. Zechs entendit Heero rigoler pour la première fois. Il sourit. Vers la fin d'après midi, ils quittèrent le parc.

-Tu veux venir à la planque ? Demanda Heero.

-Hein ? Tu m'invites ? Moi ? Un ennemi ?

-Tss, tu sais très que je ne pense pas que tu es un ennemi, sinon je serais pas là et tu serais déjà mort ! !

-Je suis flatté ! ! Mais il n'y a pas les autres ?

-Wufei est sorti comme tout les jeudis soirs, Quatre et Trowa sont en mission ils rentrent dans deux jours, il reste Neko et Duo et il t'aime bien alors ça devrait pas poser de problème, puis à mon avis ils vont être occupés....si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ahahaha oui très bien ! ! Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la planque.  
  
Heero referma la porte et invita Zechs à enlever ses chaussures.

-Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ? De toute façon je dois préparer le dîner puisque ce midi c'est Duo qui a cuisiner.

-Il sait cuisiner ?

-Il a réchauffer une pizza.

-Ahahaa je vois ! ! !

Puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Zechs s'assit à table, Heero lui sortit un paquet de gâteaux taillefines, et du lait.

-Je m'excuse mais, c'est Quatre qui fait les courses et il est végétarien, alors il prend plein de petits gâteaux comme ça ! !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! !

-Attend ! !

Heero prit une chaise et fouilla tout au fond du plus haut placard. Il en ressortit une boîte de cookies, un pot de nutella, un paquet de bonbon et du coca.

-C'est la réserve de Duo, Quatre n'est pas au courant sinon il n' y aurai plus rien.

-Aahhaha ok.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neko apparut vêtue d'un jean moulant à Heero et d'un pull-over bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux coblat.

-Heero tu es rentré ?

-Oui !

Neko remarqua la présence de Zechs. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur et elle sortit de la cuisine en courant.

-Bah, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Heero

-.......je ne sais pas.....

Puis elle revint, avec les yeux jaunes.

-Bonjour, je m'excuse, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! !

-Où est Duo ?

-Il joue à la playstation dans le salon. Tu veux que je te remplace pour la cuisine ce soir ?

-Non non c'est bon je vais cuisiner...au fait voici Zechs...Zechs, Neko.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

-Neko t'en met du temps pour me trouver ce paquet de ......Zechs ! ! !

Duo dégaina son arme et plaqua Neko derrière lui.

-Duo ! ! Cria Heero.

-Ah t'es là ! ! J'ai cru que c'était une infiltration ennemie. -

Non je suis là en visiteur.

-Ah ok ! ! Duo rengaina son arme et vit que Zechs mangeait ses bonbons.

-Ehhhh mes bonbons ! !

-Ah désolé. Répondit Zechs en lui tendant le paquet.

-C'est bon tu peux les garder, j'en ai encore dans mon armoire. On mange quand ?

-Dans environ quinze minutes.  
  
Après le repas, Neko et Duo regardèrent la télé sur le canapé, même si Heero savait qu'ils ne la regarderaient pas longtemps. Il racompagna Zechs à la porte.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda Heero, les joues rouges.

Zechs hésita, puis sourit.

-Si tu me le demande si gentiment. Le japonais sourit, puis lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

-Je la partage avec Wufei ! !

-Hum, c'est pour ça qu'il y a deux lits ! !

-Oui.

Heero se lova dans les bras de Zechs qui resserra son étreinte. Le japonais ferma la porte du pied et posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Celui-ci descendit sa main jusqu'aux reins de Heero et le pressa contre lui. Il gémit, puis quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres pleines. Le japonais accepta sa requête et laissa sa langue venir caresser la sienne. Heero passait et repassait inlassablement ses mains dans les longs cheveux platines de son amant. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre une goulée d'air et il voulu replonger sur ses lèvres si douces, mais Zechs pencha la tête et déposa de légers baiser dans son cou. -Humm, gémit Heero. Le blond lui mordilla la peau pour laisser une petit trace rouge, puis passa la langue dessus. Il passa ses deux mains sur ses fesses encore emprisonnées dans son pantalon puis il lui saisit les cuisses et le plaqua contre le mur. Quelque chose éclata en Heero, il saisit la tête de Zechs et lui mordilla les lèvres lui arrachant des soupirs de désirs. Il mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et commença un mouvement de haut en bas pour se frotter contre la bosse de son pantalon. Il y avait trop de vêtements, le japonais décida d'enlever le T-shirt de Zechs. Il lui passa ses mains sur les pectoraux, le faisant frissonner puis il lui enleva. Il goûta cette peau offerte encore et encore. Zechs le posa délicatement sur le lit et quand, bien après s'être découvert il le prit, Heero gémit doucement, prononçant le nom de Zechs comme une litanie. Zechs voulu quitter Heero. Mais celui-ci refusa q'il parte alors qu'il se sentait enfin entier. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans l'autre, chacun un sourire aux lèvres.

Même le plus petit chapitre peux changer le cours de l'histoire ....

D: mais c'est pas le plus petit!!!

Y: je sais, mais je regardais le seigneur des anneaux pour la quinzième fois quand, cette phrase m'a sauter au yeux!!! Alors je l'ai modifier!!!

W: Pourquoi en deux chapitres, je m'en prend plein la tronche?

Y: Bah , tu te plaignais de ne pas apparaître assez!!

W: Ouai mais là!!!

Y: Tss jamais content!!  
  
Merci de me laisser une reviews si vous avez apprécier!!


	9. J'allais t'oublier dans ses bras

**Auteur : Toboe Yunie**

**Titre : Mission Félin !!**

**Source : Euh....Gw je crois.**

**Couple : 6x1x6, et inversement, 5x2, Nx2xN et encore inversement, 3x4x3 et 4x3x4**

**Genre : bah alors là, c'est Songfic, déprime, pas lime, mais quelque propos assez soft, colère, schizophrénie.....bref un trucs pour bien rigoler **

**Disclamer : Ni les G-boys, ni les chansons d'évanescence sont à moi !! Mais Neko elle est à mouaaa !!!**

**Note : Merci à tous de me reviewer !!!**

**Ce chapitre aura mit du temps mais le voilà, je vous annonce qu'il ne reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitre et c'est finit , on va enfin voir le bout de cette histoire !!!**

**Kaory : Merci pour tes explications , en espérant que la suite te plaise, et que Neko remonte dans ton estime lol !!**

**Yami-Rose1 : Tu aime que Neko est une double personnalité, lol tu vas être servi. Désolée on ne voit pas beaucoup notre couple star Heero Zechs mais au prochain chapitre je me rattrape !!!**

**Lady Shinigami : On a du mal à se parler en ce moment a cause des blems avec les pc en ce moment, mais je t'adore toujours autant !!!**

**Nity : Ma Nity, alors je ne sais toujours pas si ce chapitre t'as plus, enfin le voilà !!!**

**Note2 : Découverte de quelques petites choses dans ce chapitre qui vous permettrons enfin de comprendre un mot de cette fic. **

_Mission Félin : J'allais t'oublier dans ses bras..._

Going Under—SombrantEvanescence

Wufei gara la jeep devant la planque, une vieille cabane en bois, style chalet de montagne qui devait dater du vingt et une siècle vu la couche de crasse sur le toit.

Il soupira, pourquoi n'avait t'il pas le droit d'avoir une bonne planque pour récupérer un peu des missions ?

-Wuffy, tu vas bien ?

-Ferme là Maxwell !!!

Le chinois claqua la portière et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cabane.

-Mais Wu....

Il courut après le chinois, et entra dans la planque à son tour.

-Wufei ?

A l'appel de son prénom en entier, il releva la tête de son sac qu'il avait posé sur le canapé miteux.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Bah....Ouai pourquoi ?

-Tu viens de prononcer mon prénom en entier !!!

-Ahh ça, c'est pour attirer ton attention !!

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil, et Wufei se replongea dans son sac furieux de s'être fait berner.

-Tu veux que je fasse la cuisine, puisqu'on est que tout les deux, et tu la fera ce soir, parce que j'ai pas l'attention de la faire tout les jours non plus, mais comme je suis gentil tout plein je veux bien la faire...blablablabla...

Le chinois n'écoutait plus le blabla incessant de son coéquipier trop concentrer à regarder ses lèvres bougées.

Elles devaient être délicieuses, tendres...Il se voyait déjà, les prendre, les mordre....il les sentaient glisser contre sa gorge.... Il sentait les gémissent monter dans sa gorge quand les lèvres de Duo descendrait, il les imaginait appliquant un va et viens tendre....

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_**Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait pour toi**_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_**Des milliers de larmes j'ai pleurées.**_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_**Criant, trompant et saignant pour toi**_

_And you still won't hear me_

_**Et tu persistes à ne pas m'entendre**_

_I'm going under_

_**Je sombre**_

-Je vais prendre une douche !!! S'exclama le pilote du Shenlong.

Il prit son sac sur l'épaule et parti dans la salle de bain, il jeta son sac dans un coin et défit ses vêtements.

Ses mains tremblaient, il bloqua sur le nœud de sa tunique. Les larmes au yeux, il s'appuya contre la porte et glissa contre elle.

Le chinois gémit, il tenta d'essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

« Pourquoi....pourquoi je suis dans cet état là......il ne peux pas me mettre comme ça.....c'est impossible....... »

Il ferma les yeux, se leva, continua de se déshabiller calmement, essayant de maîtriser ses pulsions.

Le jet d'eau lui fit du bien, il commença alors à se passer du savon sur le corps...et il commença à gémir....

-Humm....Duoo...

Ses mains descendirent de plus en plus.......

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_**Je ne veux pas de ton aide cette fois, je me sauverai moi-même**_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_**Peut être que je me réveillerai, pour une fois**_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_**Plus tourmentée et rejetée quotidiennement par toi**_

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom_

_**Juste au moment où je pensais avoir touché le fond,**_

_I'm dying again_

_**Je meurs à nouveau**_

Il sentit la bouche de Duo le prendre, passez sa langue, le caressez....C'était tellement bon....

-Wufeiiiii, c'est prêt !!!!

Le chinois ouvrit les yeux brusquement sortant de son fantasme, il détacha ses mains de son sexe dégoûté d'être tomber aussi bas.

Pendant qu'il enfilait des fringues propres, il remarqua en se regardant dans le miroir qu'il avait les yeux rougit....Il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

-J'ai pas faim, je mangerais plus tard !!!

C'est ainsi qu'il s'enferma dans une des deux chambres de la maison.

Duo dans la cuisine regarda la part de pizza fumante sur la table. Il prit l'assiette et monta les escaliers. L'américain toqua à la porte de la chambre du chinois.

-Wu !! Je t'es apporté à manger !!! Je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse.

Il entrouvrit la porte et se retrouva plongée dans le noir, une silhouette se découpait sur le lit, allongée et toute vêtu de blanc.

Il s'approcha, posa la part de pizza sur la commode. Et entreprit de réveiller Wufei.

-Eh, petit chinois....

Duo se pencha au dessus de lui....et l'observa dormir quelques instants, son cœur battit lorsqu'il bougea. Ses lèvres murmurèrent quelque chose...Il les regarda bouger longuement, ne comprenant pas les mots qui en sortais.

Puis deux yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Maxwell je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Hein, mais...non...je

-Tu voulais profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

-Non, pas du tout.....je.....

-Avoue t'en mourrais d'envie....

-Ah ouai monsieur Chang, on veut se faire violer....

Il enjamba Wufei et se mit à le chatouiller.

-Ahahahah...Max...ah ah arrête....

-J'arrêterais quand tu m'appellera par mon prénom !!

-Ahahaha..Duo....stop...

Duo tint sa promesse et s'arrêta, mais il ne bougea pas de place. Le chinois se sentis réagir.

-Allez idiot bouge de là.

Il le poussa, et il s'écroula par terre.

-Aiieuuhhhhhhh, idiot tu m'as fait mal.

-Bien fait t'avais qu'à pas m'embêter !!!

-T'est méchantt, je le dirait à O.

Wufei se leva et remarqua la part de pizza.

-Merci.

Il se retourna et vit Duo lui sourire.

_I'm going under_

_**Je sombre**_

_Drowning in you_

_**Je me noie en toi**_

_I'm falling forever_

_**Je chute pour toujours**_

_I've got to break through_

_**Je dois m'en sortir**_

_I'm going under_

_**Je sombre**_

-Tu sais que tu es parfaitement idiot quand tu souris comme ça ???!!!

-Ah bon ? Neko aime quand je souris comme ça !!!

Wufei se renfrogna à l'idée de Neko.

-Je ne suis pas Neko moi !!

Il prit la part de pizza et descendit dans le salon, en laissant Duo.

Comment osait t'il le comparer à cette traînée....Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se morfondait d'amour pour lui qu'il devait faire des comparaisons.

Il envoya valdinguer l'assiette vide contre le mur. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux et tomba au sol dans un bruit de clochettes.

Il bouillait de rage.

Comment pouvait t'il......le comparer....

L'image de Neko blessée lui revint en mémoire.

Cette pauvre petite chose était bien fragile......Il renifla bruyamment.......c'était pour ça......Elle avait stimuler le côté protecteur de Duo pour pouvoir le manipuler.....C'était bien trouvée, elle était très fine....bien vu......savoir que Duo n'avait jamais pu protéger ses amis était un atout.....et elle le savait........mais comment......

-Wu ?

-..........

-Tu as cassé l'assiette ?

Duo alla ramasser les bouts du plat.

-Laisse je vais le faire !!!

-Non c'est bon je...

-LAISSE J'AI DIT !!

Duo tressaillit au son de la voix de Wufei. Il se retourna, et vit le chinois serrer les poings au point de faire pâlir ses jointures.

_Blurring and stirring the truth at the lies_

_**Remuant et mélangeant la vérité et les mensonges**_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_**Alors je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas**_

_Always confusin' the thoughts in my head_

_**Toujours en train de confondre les pensées dans ma tête**_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_**Je ne peux donc plus me faire confiance**_

_I'm dying again_

_**Je meurs à nouveau**_

-Wufei calme toi, ce n'est qu'une assiette !!

-Tais-toi tu ne comprend rien !!! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne comprends jamais rien, tu es tellement aveugle, tu ne vois rien, strictement rien. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot. Hurla le chinois hors de lui.

_I'm going under_

_**Je sombre**_

Duo leva les yeux vers Wufei.

« Non ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne comprend rien, comment pourrais-tu comprendre de toute façon et même si tu savais....je ferais en sorte que tu ne le sache jamais....Tu es tellement.... »

_Drowning in you_

_**Je me noie en toi**_

-Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux de chiens de battus, je ne suis pas Quatre, ni Neko, je ne suis personne c'est bien compris, ne t'avise plus jamais de me comparer.

_I'm falling forever_

_**Je chute pour toujours**_

« Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? C'est de sa faute, il me compare, il n'aime pas ce que je suis...il....ne peux pas comprendre, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi......Non je n'est rien fait.... »

Wufei se précipita vers Duo.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

_I've got to break through_

_**Je dois m'en sortir**_

Il agrippa violemment l'arrière de son crâne, et l'embrassa.

L'américain, ne comprenait plus rien, Wufei lui criait dessus pour n'importe quoi....et là il l'embrassait....il l'embrassait.

Wufei sentit quelque chose contre sa joue, et il percuta violement le mur derrière lui. Duo était debout devant lui fulminant de rage, ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle court et ses poings serrés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Hurla t'il. Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me cris dessus et ensuite tu m'embrasses ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

Wufei le regardait à travers un brouillard, il n'entendait rien ou presque, un murmure lui parvenait aux oreilles, la voix de Duo, il lui criait dessus. Comme c'était ironique, les rôles étaient inversés. Il lui avait déclarer son amour et lui il l'avait frappé.

_So go on and scream_

_**Alors continue et crie**_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_**Crie sur moi je suis si loin**_

Duo arrêta de crier et regarda Wufei. Il était toujours contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Le chinois releva son visage et souris.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre !! Tu ne comprends rien !!

_I won't be broken again_

_**Je ne serai pas brisée une nouvelle fois**_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_**Je dois respirer je ne peux continuer de sombrer ainsi**_

Il tenta de se relever, en s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur.

-Laisse tomber et vis ta vie sans te préoccuper des autres.

Il bascula de nouveau en arrière.

_I'm going under_

_**Je sombre**_

Duo se précipita pour l'aider et lui saisit le poignet. Le chinois le regarda, et enleva la main de Duo de son poignet.

-Ne me touche pas, ne me touche plus jamais.

_Drowning in you_

_**Je me noie en toi**_

-Wufei arrête de faire ton gamin, tu vas mal, je vais t'aider viens.

Il passa son bras sous les aisselles du pilote du Shenlong et l'aida à se relever. Il s'écroula littéralement sous le poids du pilote.

_I'm falling forever_

_**Je chute pour toujours**_

Duo se releva tant que bien mal tenant toujours le chinois contre lui, il le mit sur son dos et cala sa tête contre sa nuque. Comme avec Neko.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Wufei le regarda.

-Tu sais c'est drôle quand on y pense....que je vous une passion pour la justice et déteste tout ce qui n'est pas normal....

L'américain commença à marcher, et arriva en bas de l'escalier.

-Je ne comprend rien Wufei, arrête de parler tu es fatigué.

-Tu savais pourquoi je partais presque tous les soirs... ???

-Non je ne sais pas !!

1ere marche

-Non, bien sur que non...personne ne savait.......sauf peut être Neko....

2eme marche

-Neko ?

-Oui, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, enfin son côté,...tu sais quand elle a les yeux jaunes...

3 eme marche. Duo trébucha et s'écroula à terre, il se rattrapa à la rambarde et se hissa tant qu'il pouvait.

-Neko je la hait. Comment peux tu l'aimer ? Ah oui....j'y est beaucoup réfléchis tu sais...Elle a stimulé ton côté protecteur...en se faisant passé pour un être faible.....mais elle ne possède pas le corps de quelqu'un de faible....tu as dû le remarquer non ?

4eme marche

-Oui, je l'est remarqué !!

-Ahaha, vraiment...tu savais quelle n'étais pas ce qu'elle prétendait être et tu n'as rien dit...pourquoi Duo, pourquoi tu l'as protéger ?

-Malgrès...ufff...elle avait les yeux qui demandait qu'on l'aide...

-Oui, comme ceux d'Heero....

5 eme marche. L'américain se rattrape de justesse aux marches au dessus de lui, basculant vers l'avant.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ou tu allais ?

-Ah oui...c'est le moment le plus drôle....j'allais chez Treize...

-Treize ?

-Oui, j'allais oublier....

-Oublier ? Oublier quoi ?

-Toi, j'allais t'oublier dans ses bras...

Duo relâcha les marches sous la surprise, bascula en arrière et retomba violement sur le carrelage, Wufei sous son dos. Il se retourna et vit le chinois sourire.

-C'est drôle hein ? Pensez que moi, l'homme emprunt de force et de justice j'en sois réduis à couchez avec l'ennemi pour oublie un de mes coéquipiers....

L'américain le regarda, il se souleva de son corps et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Wufei.

-Je sais.

_I've got to break through_

_**Je dois m'en sortir**_

Missing—Manque Evanescence

Une silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la pluie coulée, les gouttes d'eau tomber, glisser le long du carreau, former des petites rivières, se rejoindre, puis mourir en bas, en ayant accompli leur destin.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_**S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît pardonne moi,**_

_But I won't be home again_

_**Mais je ne rentrerai plus à la maison.**_

_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,_

_**Peut être un jour te lèveras-tu,**_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_**Et à peine conscient, tu ne diras à personne: **_

_Ins't something missing ?_

_**N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ?**_

Bientôt les gouttes de pluie ne furent plus seules...d'autres coulèrent...le long des joues de la silhouette, de longue traînées maculant le peu d'innocence qu'on lui avait laissé.

Tout avait été trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle venait de perdre, encore, un être qu'elle aimait.

Pourquoi n'avait t'elle pas droit au bonheur alors qu'elle le donnait si simplement...Pourquoi ?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_**Tu ne pleureras pas mon absence, je sais**_

_You forgot me long ago_

_**Il y a longtemps que tu m'as oublié.**_

_Am I that unimportant... ?_

_**Suis-je sans importance... ?**_

_Am I so insigificant.... ?_

_**Suis-je si insignifiante... ?**_

_Ins't something missiong ?_

_**N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ?**_

_Ins't someone missing me ?_

_**N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?**_

Wufei avait raison, elle n'était rien ici. Duo était gentil avec elle juste parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, il ne l'aimait pas.....personne ne l'aimais....jamais personne ne l'avait aim...Si, une personne l'avait aimé, mais elle l'avait l'abandonné au sort qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Neko se leva, se dirigea dans un couloir obscur et ouvrit une porte. Elle entrevit son reflet, avec ses yeux bleus rempli de larme et son nez rouge dans le miroir en face d'elle. Ses yeux changèrent de couleurs, et elle sourit, puis ils redevinrent bleus.

-Arrête, ça t'amuse que je souffres hein, avoue le !! Tu aimes ça ? Me voir souffrir.

-Il n'y a pas que toi, j'aime voir souffrir tout ceux auquel tu t'accroches ?

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ?

-Ahhaha, tu as été choisi ne l'oublie pas, et puis j'ai été crée pour ça....je te surveille, te protège sinon tu serais déjà morte !!

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je m'en serais très bien sorti !!

-Bah bien sûr, tu serais resté à croupir dans ce lieu sordide...

-Mais j'y suis resté puisqu'ils sont venus me cherché...

-Oui c'est vrai, mais tu n'en te serais pas tiré sans moi, qui se vendais aux gardes pour se payer de quoi nourrir, pour avoir ses instants de liberté ou tu allais courir sur le bitume, ou tu sentais le vent dans tes cheveux....qui te consolais quand tu pensais encore à lui...qui t'as ouvert les yeux en te disant qu'il n'étais qu'un salop, qu'il t'avais abandonné, offert en pâture à des monstres qui te touchaient, qui t'abusaient, qui se sont servit de ton corps.

Neko pleura, encore.

_Even though I'd be sacrified,_

_**Et même si j'étais sacrifiée**_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_**Tu n'essaierais pas pour moi, pas maintenant.**_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_**Bien que je mourrais afin de savoir si tu m'aimes,**_

_I'm all alone._

_**Je suis toute seule.**_

_Isn't someone missing me ?_

_**N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?**_

-Arrête de pleurer tu m'énerve !! Tu n'es qu'une idiote !! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Tu l'as revu ?

-Oui, dit Neko d'une toute petite voix.

-Et il t'a encore laissé tomber, pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Ahahaha, c'est vraiment incroyable, tu as tout braver pour enfin le revoir et lui t'abandonne encore !!! Quand je vais raconté ça au....

-ARRETE !!!!! Hurla Neko. Arrête, tu ne diras rien, tu m'entends rien, strictement rien.

-Et qui m'en empêchera ? Pas toi en tout cas, tu n'es qu'une faible créature, tu ne sers à rien !!

Encore quelqu'un qui lui disait qu'elle ne servait à rien.

-Oh si excuse moi, j'avoue que sans ton pouvoir, on n'en serait pas là, tu sers quand même un petit peu.

Neko attrapa le rasoir sur le bord du lavabo, en sortit les lames et commença à les rapprocher de ses veines.

-Arrete qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu vois bien, je ne sers à rien alors je mets fin à mes jours.

-Pose ça pauvre idiote !!

-Non !!

-Tu n'en auras pas le courage !!

Elle commença à s'entailler la veine, quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent.

-Allez vas-y suicide toi, je l'avais bien dit que tu étais une faible !!

Sentant la douleur Neko s'arrêta. Elle regarda les gouttes carmines tomber sur le carrelage blanc.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_**S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît pardonne moi,**_

_But I won't be home again_

_**Mais je ne rentrerai plus à la maison.**_

_I know what you do to yoursefl_

_**Je sais ce que tu te fais,**_

_Shudder deep and cry out :_

_**Un profond frisson et pleure:**_

_Ins't something missing ?_

**_N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ?_**

_Ins't someone missing me ?_

_**N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?**_

Elle lâcha les lames et tomba à genoux. Elle n'était même pas capable de se finir....quelle honte...

-J'avais raison, j'ai toujours raison !!

Neko se releva et hurla.

-Arrête tu m'entends, tais toi !!!!

Elle attrapa une brosse et la balança dans le miroir qui se brisa. La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'écroula par terre.

-Neko ?

Elle releva la tête à l'appel de son nom, ses cheveux collés à sa frimousse par ses larmes lui cachaient son visage.

-Neko ? Lève toi !!....

-..............

-Je t'es donné un ordre !! LEVE TOI !!

La japonaise se releva tant bien que mal.

L'homme en face d'elle lui attrapa les joues et la força à lever son visage vers lui.

-Tu as encore pleuré ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne recommencerais plus.

-J'espère bien !! Tu n'es pas ici pour ça !!

_Even though I'd be sacrified,_

_**Et même si j'étais sacrifiée**_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_**Tu n'essaierais pas pour moi, pas maintenant.**_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_**Bien que je mourrais afin de savoir si tu m'aimes,**_

_I'm all alone._

_**Je suis toute seule.**_

_Isn't someone missing me ?_

_**N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?**_

-Allez va te nettoyer et te changer, puis reviens me voir.

Neko se retourna, et l'homme sortit. Elle se débarbouilla le visage, soignas sa plaie « Il ne l'as même pas remarqué !!! ». Puis enfila son uniforme, ajusta sa veste et sortit. En sortant, elle prit la brosse et se natta les cheveux. Voilà, elle était prête. Des hommes la croisèrent, s'arrêtèrent et se mirent au garde à vous, elle les salua d'un signe de tête et continua son chemin. Elle franchit plusieurs portes et toqua sur la nouvelle qui apparaissait.

-Entrez....Ah Colonel, vous voilà enfin comme je vous attendait.

-Mes excuses Général !!

-Ce n'est pas grave l'important est de voir que vous allez bien !!

Le temps passa, puis elle sortit enfin. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et renfila ses anciens vêtements. Elle quitta le bâtiment, et s'engouffra dans les rues de la ville ou elle se trouvait.

Au détour d'un chemin, un petit chat noir apparu, des enfants lui coururent après, une femme lui donna un bout de beignet qu'elle possédait...et la chat continua sa route jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans le cœur de la ville. Là, il atteignit un immeuble et attendit devant la porte. Un homme, assez petit, typé asiatique, les yeux bleu, les cheveux bruns en bataille apparu avec autour des épaules un bras qui appartenais à un autre homme, grand, avec des longs cheveux blond, et un regard bleu. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et l'homme blond saisit la taille de son compagnon et l'embrassa.

-A bientôt Heero !!

Et il s'éloigna.

Heero resta quelques instants à le regarder partir, puis il se retourna, et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble puis la referma, ne remarquant même pas la présence du petit chat.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_**Et si je saigne, je saignerais,**_

_Knowing you don't care...._

_**Sachant que ça t'est égal...**_

_And if I sleep just for dream of you_

_**Et si je dors juste pour rêver de toi**_

_And wake without you there_

_**Et me réveille sans toi ici,**_

_Ins't something missing ?_

_**N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ?**_

_Ins't some..._

_**N'y a-t-il....**_

Il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille assise en larme devant la porte de l'immeuble.

To be continued......

Alors alors, un nouveau chapitre qui se sera fait attendre , enfin le voilà et le suivant ne devrait pas traîner lol.

Bisous à tous et surtout à Duo !!!


End file.
